<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Kisses, Sober Feelings by gyeahna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665378">Drunk Kisses, Sober Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeahna/pseuds/gyeahna'>gyeahna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babii, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Ratings: G</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyeahna/pseuds/gyeahna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn possess a stable, uncomplicated and ideal life a man could ever wish for. The only life issue he could address extreme would be his decade-long friends silly and alcoholic-obsessed nature. Most of the time, he was dragged into their stupid pranks. He could only imagine a nightmare with an addition of four other similarly party-goer and tippler characters to his friends list. What Off doesn't foresee, however, is kissing one of them over their beer escapades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This OG drought is what prompts me to write this. All the OG au writers I've known so far are all masochist and they would either break the euphoric couple up or kill them and it's not helping my anxious fangirl heart. (Don't take me wrong. I love their stories too!) But I'm starting a rather light story, and I mean very light, because who would if I don't? Plus, I have too much drama in my life right now, I need to write a non-dramatic thing to stabilize my on-the-verge of tippling mentality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Off was glad the guys are exasperated with pacing around, dancing hilariously and gobbling plentiful amount of alcohol and decided a quietude is preferred to nurse an extreme hangover. All of them are comfortably laying in his living room, staring heedlessly to a muted movie. No one even bothered to look for a remote to turn up the volume. He tried hissing once and they swerve their attention to him swiftly and synchronously with an irked expression. He doesn’t even know why he feel guilty disturbing their silence when it was his own house.</p>
<p>He has a wide sofa, to which Tay and New occupied cuddling. He ended up sprawled on the foot of the sofa with Alice in between him and Gun with their backs resting on Tay and New’s legs. Arm settled on a single-sitter sofa, too absorbed on the playing movie. Mook and Jingjing are on the floor hugging his square-shaped cushions, looking up to the appliance. Everyone was looking drained and groggy except for him.</p>
<p>When the silence was already too deafening, he adjusted Alice’s head who was using his left shoulder as pillow, to try to fumble the location of his remote using the same hand connected to the shoulder Alice comfortably lay. He grabbed something else, a rather soft and cold hand. He peeked behind Alice to see Gun still too engrossed with the movie. He squeeze his hand lightly and that made Gun look up to him, meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>He forgot about the distressing silence and the remote, and went on with the movie while softly interlacing their hands behind Alice. He didn’t even realized he was sporting a grin throughout the film and he was sure it was a tear-jerker genre.</p>
<p>Only then, when the screen was playing their credits when everybody decided to move so Gun frantically disentangle their hands to stand up.</p>
<p>“Pizza?” Gun inquired to everyone while tapping his phone about to call a number.</p>
<p>“That’s not nutritious.” Off pointedly said.</p>
<p>Tay, still enveloping New with a hug, turned to Off with a smug look. “You cook.”</p>
<p>Off rolled his eyes, “Pizza then.” He annoyingly grabbed his own phone and proceed to call a delivery guy’s contact instead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER ONE</p><p>Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn is a blessed man independently living on a high-rise condo in the city, has a well-earning business, and a stable 7 years long relationship with his ideal woman at 29. Everything was going perfectly well just how he planned them to be. Except maybe from his inquiring and persevering friends who would always found their ways to get a key from the lobby to get into his room. There was nothing wrong about them visiting often, it’s just their rebellious nature somehow always got him in trouble and he was so sick of it.</p><p>He once found them dragging a case of beer in the elevator leading to his room when there was a clear protocol of alcohol ban in the condominium. He, later, discovered they use his room to get into a girl’s good side and even went as far as kissing them there. And that’s when he blacklisted their name in the condo. But God, were they so annoying. Arm once disguised as a waiter from the building’s resto below to sneak into his room for a good time. Tay uses the emergency situation in the lobby to get everyone out of the building so he’s free to come up. Alice, on the other hand, uses the girlfriend card to be invited. All of them are ingeniously annoying.</p><p>Nowadays, Off is not surprise anymore if his door magically opens and found either of the three of them.</p><p>“You coming?” Tay pouted hugging his door.</p><p>It wasn’t anything out of normal. Tay will always look like a dork by Off’s door begging him to do this, pay this and attend this. Not once did he agree. But his rejection somewhat fuels Tay’s determination to coerce him to agree. He didn’t agree, alright, he’ll just find himself on the situation he strongly denied. Like how he ignored Tay’s party invitation, he was kidnapped in his office and winded up present in the party. Or like how he avoided Tay and Arm because the two of them, excluding him, made a pinky swear if Miami lost that they will go shoplift at seven eleven. He was dragged out of his bed to grab two bottles of wine from the store before dashing out and made an impromptu race with a police car accompanied with a dashing sound of siren. Alice might be the most decent one—if not for her constant banter with his girlfriends.</p><p>He swiftly combed his hair refusing to look at Tay, “No.”</p><p>Tay clicked his tongue, “I knew you’d answer that. But please I’m introducing someone. Can I have at least an hour of your time, businessman?”</p><p>He annoyingly swerve his sight to Tay, “Tay, you were never serious with someone you introduce to us.” Off made a comfortable stance, “Next week, you’ll have somebody else to introduce. Aren’t we pass this stage?”</p><p>Tay, the comical one out of the four of them. He isn’t exactly the flirt and run type. He’s hopeless romantic and thinks that whoever he locked eyes with is the one. The thing is, locking eyes with someone from the bar might only mean one thing—hook ups. And Tay always thought of marrying that someone after literally two days of knowing them. Naturally, that would freak anyone.</p><p>“I’m serious, there was this someone I really like you to know.” Tay firmly reasons.</p><p>Off rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know. I do hope you won’t rush marriage with them.”</p><p>Off continued styling his hair and completely muting Tay. He has a company meeting this morning and unfortunately, Tay decided to show up early before he could leave.</p><p>“Off,” Tay called.</p><p>With a side glance, he answered, “Yeah?”</p><p>He proceeds to fixing his tie while eyeing himself in the mirror. When he’s about to leave, he noticed Tay was still silent by the door.</p><p>“Tay?”</p><p>“I’m really serious this time around.” Tay unsmilingly uttered before turning to leave before him.</p><p>Off could only stare at his back thinking deeply if he should go or not. He, then, recalled his friend begging him to come with him during their early 20s because he has someone. Off was emotional at the thought that his friend wanted to introduce someone to them like they were really family. Of course, he accepted that woman right away only to find out a week later that they broke up and Tay came to his condo again begging to come to another party ‘coz he has someone else to introduce. That was a headache but Off ended up going again in the hopes that this was not like the first time but lo and behold, after three days, Tay came to his condo again.</p><p>His friend is exactly not trustworthy with this kind of thing. But he looks really sincere earlier and that made Off rethink of it. He doesn’t want to miss anything important when it involves his friend despite his usual nonchalance.</p><p>So Off decided to challenge fate that if his workloads ended early, he would go and if not, it’s kismet’s way of telling it is not meant to be.</p><p>--</p><p>Off was busy checking his watch from time to time. Its way pass 8 which is the time they would meet at the bar. Plus, his workloads are unending so maybe he should just forget about it. But every time he says no, Tay always has a trick in his sleeve to get him to come and its way too late for any kidnapping now. Off was uneasily preoccupied with what’s up with Tay.</p><p>Suddenly, a loud blaring from his phone cuts his anxiousness short.</p><p>“Alice?” he started upon seeing Alice’s name. He relaxed his back on his swivel chair nudging the edge of his table for nothing while waiting for the other line to talk.</p><p>“You, my dear, should hide when you have the chance ‘coz I will hunt for you once this night is over.”</p><p>Despite the background music of loud Jason Derulo’s song coming from Alice’s line, he could still decipher the angry tone of his friend. As she should be. Alice calling means he did really something wrong.</p><p>Alice is a horrible combination of soft and feisty out of the four of them. She sure looks the most vulnerable and flaccid, but she command these boys better than their girlfriends. She is the ultimate authority and the guys couldn’t utter a single word ‘no’ when she’s around. Besides reigning their decisions most of the time, she is quite metaphysical and just knows things when it’s overboard or ridiculously erroneous. She can straighten them and do her biddings—but she goes a little petty sometimes.</p><p>He sheepishly smiles, “I guess you’re mad.”</p><p>“I am mad.” Alice strongly pointed out.</p><p>“I guess they’re mad too?”</p><p>Alice sighed from the other line, “Not really. Tay is mostly just upset.”</p><p>“He was really serious, huh.”</p><p>Off remembered his friend’s tone earlier. He should’ve get that Tay was never that serious when he talks to him and he was unsmiling, he should’ve caught that sincerity but he was dumb. Now, for sure, he’s going to woo him until his knees broke.</p><p>His friends aren’t hard to please, well he could fund their parties and they’d be best friends like nothing happened, but he knew these guys just deserve a proper wooing and apology if someone is in the wrong.</p><p>“You should’ve seen how he tiptoes his way around New and how careful their conversation is going just for New not to be disinterested. It wasn’t how he usually is with his date.” He heard Alice sounding amazed.</p><p>“Guess, I messed this up.” He sighed loudly. The edge part of the paper seems became the target of his vision while he thought of ways and shoes he could give to Tay.</p><p>“Look, Off. Strengthening ties is important for business ventures but more so, with friends. Your investors could only see you as their banks they could pull interest, your friends see you as a person. Which do you think is more important?”</p><p>Off pouted, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s done. Just give Tay a Nike and a Jimmy Choo for me.”</p><p>“Hey, you just said you don’t see me as a bank!” Off rolled his eyes and stood up, and began pacing back and forth in his place with the phone in his right ear.</p><p>“Oh, we don’t. But we surely enjoy the benefit of being your friend. See ya!”</p><p>After cutting the call, he stared long and hard on his watch. It’s 8:35 by now. Surely, a party wouldn’t end at nine? Especially if there’s drinks, it mostly go all night.</p><p>So, with his table untidy and while still wearing his work clothes, he rush to get his car keys and made a mad dash to the parking lot. He immediately drove to the bar Tay’s been mentioning earlier. He was uneasy, of course, aside from not telling Mook he’ll be going to a bar full of drunk babes, any place sweaty is not his thing. Mook would obviously flipped. But he’ll get to her later once he made a short appearance on Tay to try to make amends.</p><p>Once outside, he could hear the yell of drunk guys from the inside. He was hesitant to go through the door ‘coz he’s obviously an odd overdressed person wearing formal clothes from the people whose private areas almost popping out from the futile excuse of clothes they’re wearing.</p><p>A bellowing sound made him face right and there, on the corner just a few meters away from the entrance, is someone puking his guts out.</p><p>“Gun, seriously? Early nine and you’re almost out of it.” The lady tapping his back, teasingly said.</p><p>The short guy, with reddish cheek, faces the woman and pointed, “I am not.”</p><p>“Sure thing. We won’t be finding guys tonight to drag your troubled ass home.”</p><p>“God, shut up Jing—“ And before he could finish his sentence, he went to the ground again for another round of vomiting.</p><p>Off made a silly, disgusted expression before shrugging it all off and bravely entering the bar. He surveyed for a few seconds and just how he imagined it would be, the bar is packed of people looking insane and wet. He avoid the floor by any chance and the girls, and guys, trying to lead him to dance. He took a quick overview by the stairs until he found Tay dancing with someone on one of the tables. He can’t help but smirk at how close their proximity is and how hilariously sweet his friend.</p><p>Tay’s on his white polo, tucked in a washed-out jean paired with sneakers. His sleeves are messily folded to its elbows where the guy he is with gripped. They were both comically laughing, and aggressively swaying above the table for everyone’s show. The guy dressed in a similarly looking outfit was laughing along with him, planting his soles on the table to balance them when Tay’s becoming a silly ass, motioning idiot that made them dangerously close to tipping the furniture.</p><p>“Off! Here!” he saw Alice waving his arms just two tables from where Tay was dancing. He immediately made his way towards them dodging a few drunken bodies before finally reaching his destination.</p><p>Both Alice and Arm weren’t looking drunk but weren’t looking decent too. Alice, wearing a sleeveless cropped top paired with a high-waist jeans and boot, is already sporting an ample bead of sweat by her forehead. Arm, looking cozy with his plane shirt, blushes scarlet all over his neck, arms and cheeks. Off could only think they’ve been enjoying the party too much and did not waste a single second in their seats.</p><p>“You saw me.” He stated first.</p><p>“Well, nope. I knew you will be coming.” She shrugged. “I’ve been watching the entrance for a while now.”</p><p>“What? You expected me to come?” he scrunched his nose, “God, I knew you planned guilt-tripping me so I would come on my own accord.” He face-palmed.</p><p>Alice and Arm only laughed, “Well, it works.”</p><p>“You just made me feel dumb for not knowing. I hate you.” Off made a fake-mad expression and slapping Alice’s head softly with a clean handkerchief. Alice pouted but grabs the cloth to dry her face.</p><p>“Come on, what Alice said on the phone was right. Tay was a little upset but he didn’t expect you to come. However, he still hoped a little.” Arm pointed out.</p><p>Off knew that too. He searched for his friend again and found him, slow dancing someone amidst the loud, blaring Wriggle song by Jason Derulo on a table. He finds it crazy and disgustingly romantic at the same time. He never did something like that with Mook, only because both of them were mature enough for a silly teenage flirting. Both are work-focused and goal-oriented. They have their priorities laid out first before they could attend their romantic needs but at the end of the tiring day, they would find rest at each other’s presence.</p><p>Tay was a romantic. He knew that. He reads all the fictional love stories on book stores and maybe learn from them. Plus, the amount of time he cringed while listening to Tay fanboy over a silly teenage romantic series was an enough give away.</p><p>“His name’s New.” Alice started talking from behind him observing how awe-strucked he is, “Contrary to what you think, Tay didn’t meet him at the bar. He was an old acquaintance in university, and meet again at a coffee shop then decided to start from there.”</p><p>“At university? We never meet him.” Off questioned trying to recall what happened a decade ago—but nada. It took quiet a memory lane but he never find the new guy familiar.</p><p>“That’s because they never think they could be more than just acquaintances back then.”</p><p>He stared for a second before expressing, “Wow,”</p><p>“I know. Wow.”</p><p>“Tay!” Arm decided to call Tay from the table and summon the couple back to their table by pointing at Off. He saw how Tay’s eyes sparkle upon seeing him and jump abruptly before offering his hands on New to help. Both of them expeditiously run all the way to the table with Tay’s arms wide open to hug Off. Tay immediately bear-hugged Off with Off resisting by tapping his shoulders.</p><p>“Careful now, Tay. New might be jealous.” By that, Tay immediately disentangled and proceed to taking New in front of Off.</p><p>“You’re not jealous, aren’t you?” Tay asked New softly. Off observed how Tay calculates every move and every word out of his mouth while talking to the guy. Normally, Tay talks nonsense or maybe, it made some sense but no one’s really interested to know how Helen started the Trojan War in the middle of binge-watching Avengers. He’s weird like that. But today, he’s really trying to suppress that weirdness.</p><p>New blushes, “What? No. He’s your friend.”</p><p>“Okay, good.” Tay smiles before motioning New to Off, “Meet my workaholic friend. It was such a miracle to find him out of his office.” He introduced.</p><p>Off rolls his eyes before offering a hand, “I’m Off.”</p><p>“Hi, I’m New.” The guy smiles.</p><p>“Now that the formality is out of the table. Let’s get to the fun part—drinks!” Arm yelled from behind them before offering a glass to Off and New and clinking their glasses and tipping them ‘til it’s empty.</p><p>Tay, New, Alice and Arm starts wilding and drinking like a fish. While Off remains composed on their seat, sipping the only glass he swore he’d have for the night. He wasn’t exactly like them, maybe except during high school, he didn’t like the smoky, loud place but that didn’t make their friendship any less. Off likes seeing them looks stupid, he would think he’s the smartest out of the four of them. And Off knew, they like seeing him serious, at least they could make fun of how old-fashioned he is.</p><p>When the clock hits 11, the club’s energy didn’t really dampen. At any less, it became more packed than it already is. For hours, Off remained motionless in his seat tipping left and right the now empty glass of beer, waiting ‘til his friends has had enough to chauffeur them back home.</p><p>“Off, if you’re feeling lonely, I’ve brought my friends too and they’re seated two tables away from here.” New approached him. New points at a table where he found them slow dancing earlier.</p><p>He smiles, “Nah, I don’t want to intrude.”</p><p>“No, they won’t mind. Come on, I haven’t had the chance to introduce you to them earlier, you were late.” New motioned for him to follow and because he doesn’t want to appear rude even if he’s comfy on his seat and don’t really want to associate with drunken people, he stood up and let New lead the way.</p><p>They stopped at a table of three, two girls and a guy. The two girls clicking their glasses like it was wine and couldn’t hold the glass without shaking while the lone guy on the table’s already on the middle of coma and consciousness, occupying the couch to sleep. Off immediately grimaced at the sight.</p><p>New also grimaced at his friends, “I’m sorry. They’ve been drinking the whole day.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Totally understandable why they’re on this state.” Off nodded invasively.</p><p>New poked the three of them awake before pointing at Off, the new guy on the table. It took them at least a harder than normal smack to shake the alcohol out of their system for a few second and acknowledge him.</p><p>“He’s Off. P’Tay’s friend.”</p><p>“Hello, P’Tay’s friend.” The guy snored then immediately grab a pillow to resume his interrupted sleep. The other girls introduced themselves as Mook and Jing before completely ignoring him and gush at the guy on the bar island. He smiled to both of them and is fascinated to see a person sharing the same name as his girlfriend—but polar opposite personality though, he could tell. It wasn’t long before he was left alone with the sleeping dude ‘coz the two decided to race who would get as many guy number as they could.</p><p>Well, it was awkward. But between having to listen the girls’ perspective on who got the biggest butt between their recent hook ups and listening to the guy’s peaceful snore amidst the blaring music, he would opt for the latter.</p><p>And since, nobody is really still sane at the table, he decided to grab the chance to message Mook on his whereabouts. Of course, Mook didn’t take it lightly and he might probably be dead the next time they meet.</p><p>He stopped typing when the guy growled, and look up at him. Off observed how the guy’s orbs looks adoringly loss for a second, then came enlightenment, and then confused again upon seeing him. He scrunched his face before sitting straight.</p><p>“Am I drunk?” he asked himself.</p><p>Off found amusement in it, “By the looks of it, yeah.”</p><p>“Who are you?” the question was directed at him and he doesn’t know if he’d feel insulted how he forgot him or funny, that he looks like a kid in the middle of a crowded mall.</p><p>“I’m Off. Tay’s friend.” Nevertheless, he introduced himself.</p><p>“Oh, Hi. I’m Gun.” He smiles sheepishly, “I’m sorry I’m not on my best state.”</p><p>Off nodded and offers a hand for Gun to shake, “That’s fine. Your worst state is your best state anyway.”</p><p>“What?” Gun wonders.</p><p>He proceeds to explain, “Your true self manifest on your worst state, and being authentic is better than being in your best plastic state.”</p><p>“Wow, philosophical. I like that.” Gun nodded, but it seems like he hadn’t caught any of what Off said looking unconcerned in the blinking lights. He unabashedly yawn first before blinking multiple times as if shrugging his drowsiness away.</p><p>He only shrugged and watch the guy, scramble to his feet and mumbles incoherent words before passing out again on the couch. He wonders if the guy could still remember him by the time he wakes up again. God, the guy looks more foolish than three of his fool friends combined.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER TWO</p>
<p>“Mook,” Off called, “Do you have some free time?”</p>
<p>It’s been a day since his impromptu party with his friends. He didn’t like it one bit. Just like the old time, he ended up driving each one of them home. He could let them crash on his place but considering the last time the three stayed overnight, he was deeply traumatized. They were proud alcoholic and annoyingly too much to handle. They stayed on his place three times, the first one, they sneak bottles of beers and ended up vomiting all over his place, the second time was when they decided a sleepover without his consent then partied loud ‘til morning, he ended up sleeping at work. Last and the most unforgettable, was when he decided to let them crash and he ended up sleeping in the bath tub, the only dry place, after they broke the pipes. That’s when he knew, sleepover with them? Never again.</p>
<p>So it was always his job to get them home and leave them on their apartment’s cold floor.</p>
<p>Thinking about New, he realized it was over a week since he last seen his girlfriend so he decided to call today. Luckily, Mook was available to talk.</p>
<p>“Maybe I could come tomorrow.” She responds.</p>
<p>He smiles, “That’s great.”</p>
<p>“What’s great? I need to come tomorrow, I still owe you a kick for that party.”</p>
<p>Off sheepishly grin, “I thought we’re way pass that.”</p>
<p>A creak on the door, disturbs his attention from the phone. It was Tay tiptoeing smoothly holding his shoes while glancing left and right for any signs of his presence. When Tay faced front, he drops his shoes and slowly back out. Off glared at Tay and motions for him to stop moving. He pointed to the floor firmly as a sign of ‘stay put’. Tay, pouting, stops moving and patiently waited for Off while giving him goofy eyes.</p>
<p>“Nope, we’re not.” Mook said on the other line, “You better prepare your armour, boy. I’m not forgiving.”</p>
<p>“God, I’m scared and excited at the same time.”</p>
<p>“You’ll see. Anyway, I have to run. The boss is becoming grumpier each second he couldn’t find me on my cubicle.” Mook bids her goodbye before ending abruptly.</p>
<p>Mook works as a company assistant. He could hire him to work for him but Mook wouldn’t let him do that. She’s always work independently and coordinated. That drives him to like her more. She valued her ability to succeed without the need of money and connections but through talents alone. Sure, she wasn’t exactly short of money as she came from a family of old money, but she’s determined to earn from scratch. Off couldn’t find any woman more worthy of his time and attention than Mook. He was always fascinated of her.</p>
<p>He exits his phone first before facing Tay.</p>
<p>Tay, on the other hand, whistles, “Was that Mook?”</p>
<p>He shrugged, “Yeah,”</p>
<p>“You’ve been together for seven years, don’t you think it’s the time to buy a ring?” Tay suggested. “I mean you’re 29. That’s a ripe age to get hitched.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t blame Tay for thinking that way. All of his friends are. He couldn’t think of any woman else worthy of asking marriage but Mook. But somehow, he couldn’t find it in him to ask. Each time he starts thinking of his future with her, he’d just zap—and stop. He didn’t knew why—or maybe he does and Mook too. The both of them are just waiting ‘til it’s time to break. And while, it’s not, they’ll just enjoy their company until one decided to stop.</p>
<p>He glared at Tay again, “You are changing the subject.”</p>
<p>“No. I’m not!” Tay laughed.</p>
<p>“So what childish idea has gotten into you sneaking in here again?”</p>
<p>Tay started looking elsewhere while unconsciously fidgeting, “Well, it’s about New.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, thinking of what usually happens if Tay goes to his place with relationship problems, “What? You broke up?”</p>
<p>“No! That’s not going to happen.” Tay, agitated, glared at Off.</p>
<p>“Oh, so what?”</p>
<p>“He asked me on a three-day trip.” Tay looks so in love giving off smiley eyes. Off wanted to gag at him.</p>
<p>“Oh? So what’s that got to do with my place?”</p>
<p>“Well I found a nice, freshly bought tee yesterday on your room.” Tay sheepishly confessed.</p>
<p>“Ha-ha. I know what you’re trying to say but my answer is no.”</p>
<p>Tay, immediately move to hold onto Off’s arm and pout, “Please?”</p>
<p>It was never a good idea to let his friends touch anything of his belongings. At first, he was fine with it. Tay broke his lamp, his phone, stained his jacket, his robe, ripped his jeans and curtains and still let it pass. But burning his wallet ‘accidentally’ is a whole new level of stupidity and he was done with it. He has to settle bank accounts for weeks and unable to pay things. He stopped letting Tay use his things. And Arm wasn’t better. Off thought Arm was more careful than Tay but after seeing his newly bought suit missing its sleeves and cropped shorter than usual, he added Arm to his blacklist. Arm justified it was fashion and there was nothing wrong with it but how can he used that fashion statement in work. He does not work as a ramp model. And don’t get started with Alice. Anything she borrows, somewhat never returns.</p>
<p>“A cold, hard NO, Tay.” He raises his eyebrows before disentangling Tay’s limbs from him but the latter, has a tight grip on his neck. He could almost choke.</p>
<p>The two of them starts to wrestle on his living room’s floor. Off trying to push the monkey Tay away from him, while Tay attached to him better than a gecko. This always happen every time Tay couldn’t get his approval and if Off had enough playing, Tay consider it his victory. But Off is more determined than he thought so Tay always resorts to cheating like tickling the guy. It was unfortunate that Tay knew Off’s vulnerable spots.</p>
<p>It went on for a minute before another creak on the door interrupted their boxing session. It was Arm holding a huge ass luggage. Arm turns to stare at his foot finding the two of them on a compromising position.</p>
<p>“Oh, did Mayweather won?” he laughs.</p>
<p>Off immediately disentangled from Tay to stand up and puts his hands on his waist to stare at Arm’s luggage, “Are you moving somewhere?”</p>
<p>The guy immediately presented his luggage and smiles, “Nope. We’re going on a three-day trip, my friend.”</p>
<p>“Ohooo, no.” Tay strongly disagrees, “It’s a private trip.”</p>
<p>“But New already invited us.” Arm whistles.</p>
<p>“What? He did?”</p>
<p>“Yeah and I’m here ‘coz we’re waiting for Off to grab his things and Alice to come.” Arm said. Tay was so appalled on the idea, he abruptly check his pocket for his phone. He was even lost for a few second when his front pocket was empty but smiles shyly later on, remembering it was on his back pocket.</p>
<p>He immediately dialled New and starts cooing when he answers.</p>
<p>Off suddenly caught something on what Arm said, “Alice is coming?”</p>
<p>Just by then, the door opened wider showing Alice in a sundress and shades, ready to go. Off couldn’t help but face-palmed. “Speak of the angel and she shall appear. Hey, guys,” Alice waved.</p>
<p>“What the fudge, everybody?” Off crossed his arms in frustration, “I know I didn’t give any of you a key. How come you keep appearing in here?”</p>
<p>“Stop talking and get ready Off. We need a driver.” Alice dismissed him and tried to push him to move. It was a futile attempt though. Alice is ant-size compared to the three of them.</p>
<p>Off remained firm in his feet, “No. I have work to do. Get outta here and get your own taxis.”</p>
<p>Arm decided to step in and points at his own ridiculous luggage, “Look, it would be troublesome to carry all of this to the road.”</p>
<p>“Hey, Arm, reality check? It’s a three-day trip not a year.” Off mocked.</p>
<p>Arm pouted, “But all of these are my necessities.”</p>
<p>“God, it’s stupid to argue. I’m not going. Leave. Now.”</p>
<p>“You are going my friend!”</p>
<p>Their conversation is becoming more farcical than it already is. The last time he was ganged up for a decision, he didn’t won and he was determined to save face today. Plus, he does have a valid reason to stay. But he also knew, nothing could reason his friends in forcing him to do things. He might have an important, immovable meeting with the prime minister and his friends would just say ‘ditch it, nothing’s good with sipping tea over beers’.</p>
<p>“No. I already have an unfinished job due to that stupid party, I’m not ditching another 3 days’ worth of work.” Off tried to reason.</p>
<p>“You are your company’s boss. The work can wait.” Alice rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“You know who else can’t wait? My consumers.” Off tried to argue.</p>
<p>Alice stared at him in disdain, “Who cares, you’re rich as hell. Three days of close business won’t make you poor.”</p>
<p>“Wait, I still don’t agree. It was supposed to be a three-day date with New!” Tay cries in between their banters.</p>
<p>Off uses that idea to solve their argument, “You heard him. Let’s leave the euphoric couple alone.” He threw his hands in the air trying to make a point.</p>
<p>“But New already invited us and it would be rude to take back that yes.” Arm said.</p>
<p>Off rolled his eyes and started taking his phone from his pocket and typing New’s name on his contact. Fortunately, New left him his number that night before they part ways. “God, I’ll call him and tell him we’re not going.”</p>
<p>“Nope, brother.” Alice snatched the phone from his hand and hide it in her hand-carry, “Okay, let’s grab his things Arm.”</p>
<p>“Hey, am I not entitled to disagree now?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, you don’t. Let’s get going babes.”</p>
<p>“God, I hate you.” Off slumped in his living room’s sofa condemning defeat.</p>
<p>“We know!” that’s the last thing Off heard before a scurrying noise from his bedroom intervened the silence between his and Tay’s mourning.</p>
<p>“But my date with New!” Tay cried by his side.</p>
<p>For once, he empathized with Tay. That didn’t happen often. Usually, he’d find it funny when Tay’s miserable and even mocked him more, well the three of them were Tay’s biggest bullies, and Tay would probably sulk for days then they’d go pamper him with his favourite veggie bread, then just like that, their friendship is as good as new. But right now, Arm and Alice is sure a strong team against them.</p>
<p>He genuinely empathized him today.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Off you look funny.” Alice stated, scrunching her face. She did a head-to-toe assessment on Off before shaking her head. Off only sulked more. He firmly refused to change his suit into a more casual one. He was ready to go to work only to get dragged in an unplanned trip to nowhere. He didn’t even know if that place has internet connection and if unlucky, the only work he could’ve done, which is sending emails, might be postponed for the next three days too.</p>
<p>After sorting out his things, God he doesn’t even know what these two brought from his closet, they pushed him to change but he resisted. That’s the only freedom he has at that moment considering all of them refused to see what’s beneath his layers of clothes. When it almost took 30 minutes convincing him to change and nothing happens, they just pull him to the parking and stole his keys so Arm could drive them to where they would meet New.</p>
<p>And since, he was pushed to do this, the only opposition he could express is to be more stubborn than usual. He do hope his friends could feel his resentment.<br/>Adding to the fact that he didn’t get to tell Mook he was forced into another stupid idea. And she was coming tomorrow too!</p>
<p>He sighed deeply, “Oh, come on, don’t get grumpy.” Alice tried to get into him.</p>
<p>Off ignored her more. He saw Arm rolled his eyes at his childishness.</p>
<p>Alice made a cute expression, “Come on, you love me right?”</p>
<p>“I don’t.” he scoffed.</p>
<p>Alice only raises her eyebrows and pushes a clean shirt to him, which could complement his slacks. “Okay, you don’t but please change?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” He stubbornly said.</p>
<p>Arm decided to insert himself between him and Alice, grimacing at him, “God, people are looking at us funny. If you don’t change, I’m going to distance myself from you.”</p>
<p>He looks around and found people at the public station stares at him like he was so out of place. Most of them wore a comfy, open and light attires, and here he was, in dark suit partnered with a fully polished leather shoes under the unrelenting heat from the sun. Onlookers would think he was looking to get heat stroke.<br/>Tay, on the other hand, was on his phone fooling New with mushy pick-up lines while New was on his way here.</p>
<p>He decided to take the shirt and not take any more form of embarrassment to head to the public restroom but before he could walk, New along with his three friends showed up. New wearing the same matching clothes as his friend, Tay. Jingjing, Mook and Gun surely look more decent than the last time he saw them. At least, today they’re not drunk. Jingjing and Mook on their shorts and sleeveless and Gun looking comfy with his oversized white shirt and crocs.</p>
<p>They immediately fist-bumped his three friends and waved at him. He sarcastically smiled at the fact that these seven are becoming best buddies because of alcohol.</p>
<p>“Why is it that every time I see you, you’d be in suit.” Someone called out at him.</p>
<p>It was Gun and he was surprised he could remember him. The last time, he was so out of it. Off didn’t expect Gun to recognize him at all.</p>
<p>“That’s ‘coz most of the time, I am dragged from work.” He answered, a little louder than normal for his friends to hear from his back. Alice and Arm only gave him a stinky eye before engaging in a conversation again with Jingjing and Mook.</p>
<p>Gun chuckles, “Formal is sexy for you though.”</p>
<p>He smiled, too. Thanking him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Off finally changed into a more comfortable, more casual clothes to Arm and Alice’s relief. They talked and gossip for a while before they decided to head to wherever they’re going. Off had no idea where, he just knew it involves the water, and some barbeques. He just hope it’s not somewhere he couldn’t contact his girlfriend, Mook.</p>
<p>They have two cars available, his and New’s, and they’d probably be crowding like sardines in there by fours. Everybody thought they have been grouped according to friends without the need for proper grouping, but Tay just suddenly walked into New’s car nonchalantly first. Now, the group’s imbalance. And that makes all of them grimaced. But no one wanted to break the couple’s honeymoon bubble by separating them. So while the couple settled to the first car, Gun, Mook and Jingjing played rock, paper and scissor and force the loser to ride in Off’s car.</p>
<p>Well, Jingjing lost.</p>
<p>Everybody ran to their designated cars and hoped for a peaceful journey ahead. Well, at least, that’s what Off hoped.</p>
<p>Arm volunteered to be their driver, since Off had no idea where to go, with Alice sitting on the front seat. The owner of the car, somewhat ended up sitting on the backseat with Jingjing.</p>
<p>Alice started to talk to Jing, “So Jingjing, how long have you been friends with them?”</p>
<p>She smiles and answered, “Pretty long actually.”</p>
<p>“We have 2 hours to get into our destination.” Alice said encouraging Jing to engage into the conversation. The latter seems happy to do so.</p>
<p>“Gun and I have been best friends and classmates since high school. We part ways in college and there, Gun meet New and Toy. You haven’t meet Toy yet.” She started. “And then Gun just decided to drag his friends for a drink and a loner classmate—that’s Mook, and then as if habit, we keep coming to bars together since then.”</p>
<p>Off grimaced, “Now I see why you guys value alcohol that much.”</p>
<p>She chuckled, “From what New said, you guys share the same university with them.”</p>
<p>“We did?”</p>
<p>Jingjing looked at them inquisitively, “Yeah, didn’t Tay tell you?”</p>
<p>“Nah. He’s busy with his love life nowadays. Can’t even engage in a conversation without missing talking to New.” Off said. They all rolled their eyes at that.</p>
<p>And all of Tay’s drunk musing involves New. Last night, all Tay mutters is how nice of a coincidence he swapped coffee with New, how the black coffee tasted sweet because he was talking to New, and how glad he was he felt like he conquered Mount Everest when New gave him his number and agreed on another date. If Tay wasn’t drunk, Off would push him out of his car while it’s still moving. It was unlucky Arm and Alice are passed-out drunk on their seat, he has no choice but to baby a drunk Tay. He was exactly not the type to listen to a friend’s love story and gush about them.</p>
<p>“You, guys, are his seniors.” Jing pointed out.</p>
<p>“Oh, so that’s what he meant when he says they’re college acquaintance.” Alice nodded, apprehensively.</p>
<p>“Yep, and something about a dinner with his senior.”</p>
<p>The three of them, Alice, Arm and Off, give meaningful glances and muses, “So there’s more to the story than we thought.”</p>
<p>She shrugged, “How about you guys? How’d you know each other?”</p>
<p>Off remembers it all too well. How he bumped into them and compared schedules. After realizing they’re going into the same class, they just stick since then.</p>
<p>“Freshmen and stupid. We need company as we start college. Unfortunately for me, I got these dorks.” Off scoffed.</p>
<p>Alice gave him a menacing look and address Jingjing, “Don’t listen to him. We’re his life’s greatest blessing.”</p>
<p>Jingjing laughed, “You guys are actually funny.”</p>
<p>“Glad you find it funny.” Off sarcastically replied.</p>
<p>“Oh, where are those guys going?” Arm interrupted.</p>
<p>He pointed to New’s car they’ve been following for a while now. It slows down before changing lanes. Arm also follows them immediately. After a while, they turn right at an intersection.</p>
<p>Alice pointed excitedly, “Follow them.”</p>
<p>The guys at New’s car stopped at a gasoline station refilling their tanks. They also used that opportunity to sneak into the mini mart. All the while, the gang in Off’s car prey at them while waiting to resume their journey. It was a few moments later, Gun and Tay are carrying a case of beer with the girls and New holding a bag full of chips out from the store. Off immediately stared unbelievingly at the sight.</p>
<p>“Really? A case of beer at daytime?” he rolled his eyes seemingly done with everyone he is with.</p>
<p>Arm nodded, ignoring Off’s tone, “They must be thirsty.”</p>
<p>Off stared at him disdainfully, “Here’s a fact: you drink water when thirsty not beer.”</p>
<p>Gun and Tay walk straight to their car which was parked not too far from where they bought consumable items all the while balancing the case. Gun knocked on the driver’s window to which Arm immediately lowers. Gun showed a bottle he took from the case, smiling.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys, want a bottle?” he asked.</p>
<p>Alice, from the front seat beside Arm, leans closer and gladly took the bottle Gun offers. “We’ll take half from the case, if you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“But we’re driving?” Off stared at them ridiculously.</p>
<p>“All the more reason not to fall asleep.” Arm shrugged.</p>
<p>“Okay, your logic makes me dumb.”</p>
<p>Gun only smiles more and took another 5 bottles from the case he and Tay are holding then slowly passing it to Arm, then Arm swiftly passes it to Alice who receives it too smoothly like it was her own kid. They settled the bottles first before giving Gun a thumbs up. Mook threw a bag of food to Gun, to which he caught gracefully, and gave them to Arm before he and Tay starts dragging the case of beer back to New’s car.</p>
<p>“Cheers from our car to yours Gun,” Arm yells before closing the windows and starting the engine.</p>
<p>Gun and Tay turns around and made an imaginary cheers with their free hand. They, soon, took their spots in the car and drive back to the road.</p>
<p>The moment they start moving, Alice handed Jingjing and Off a plastic cup. He didn’t even knew how they get the cup. Alice hugged the bottle first as gratitude before opening it smoothly using her teeth like the professional drinker she was. She pours them an ample amount before pouring the cup she’s holding. She handed it to Arm who has one hand on the wheel and another hand preoccupied with the alcohol. Off can only grimace and stare at his own cup.</p>
<p>He glanced up immediately when Arm honks his horns and New honks in return. The car in front of them slows down until they’re side by side. Tay, who was in the front seat, lowers his window and bring his cup out. Arm laughs and in return, opens the window. Both of them clinked their plastic cup before New expeditiously raced first leaving their car in his tail.</p>
<p>Off hoped to God, no kid saw that and imitate them.</p>
<p>And he is genuinely getting worried of his car. Car damage cost a lot.</p>
<p>“Maybe I should drive.” He suggested uneasily watching his friends turned loose.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER THREE</p>
<p>Two hours on the road and two hours of drinking, Off’s friends, unsurprisingly, has high alcohol tolerance. Of course, they’ve been trained to not get drunk early since college, or maybe high school, in order not to miss the fun of parties. Off was more concerned when his car would shiver a little, he was ready to jump to the driver seat and steal the wheel. His friends are already on their fourth bottle but his one cup was never refilled.</p>
<p>They have arrived at a nice, traditional cabin near a lake surrounded with gigantic pine trees. Arm explained on the ride that the place was New’s family’s property and they asked the boy to check on the land so New just took advantage of the errand and use it as an opportunity to bond with friends and getting to know them. It was actually superb. If Off wanted a rest house, he would want something like this. Not too far away from the city but it would feel like it is.</p>
<p>Grabbing their things, they got out of the vehicle and admire the cabin more.</p>
<p>“No neighbours. It’s a perfect place to get wasted and loud.” Arm fascinatedly stated.</p>
<p>Off glanced at him and raises an eyebrow at the idea, “That would mean exploiting the place.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Grandpa, loosen up.” Alice tap his head smoothly from behind, “Wolves won’t come at us when we’re loud.”</p>
<p>They waited until New’s car and his was parked safely and the rest of them left the car and crowd at the front of the cabin. New keyed the door open, and what awaits them inside is much more luxurious. They toured around briefly before settling at the living room. The cottage doesn’t have bountiful items, it was minimal but surely necessary and costly. A huge ass sofa lies at the center with the carpet and the packed kitchen can be overlooked from the living room. There were 2 rooms with big futons laid on the floor, so obviously, they would be sharing the bed. The walls are made of bamboo sticks and the windows are transparent glass. All in all, it was warm.</p>
<p>“Whoa, if I have the money, I would buy something like this.” Tay utters astonishingly.</p>
<p>Arm laughs, “Hey, Off has the money. He could buy us something like this.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, boy. I know you saved up for something like this.” Alice happily beamed at Off. Off only stared at them indifferently.</p>
<p>“I saved up for a better condo security. Not something like this.” He scoffed mocking them.</p>
<p>The four friends (Mook, Jingjing, New and Gun) just look at them fondly and seems to find amusement from their bickering. They don’t find them weird at all. At any less, it was real and their banters seems to be comforting rather stressful.</p>
<p>“Okay, guys,” New starts. “I’m sorry the place is not meant for eight so it would be hard to move around. The place doesn’t have WiFi but the signal’s bearable for internet connections. Nevertheless, the kitchen got the appliances we need and the fridge could cater the food and drinks we brought. In the living room, unfortunately, we don’t have a TV but we do have a projector for movie night. It would be nice and cinematic binge watching movies during evenings. We have a connected bathroom meaning, the bathroom in the first room is the same bathroom you see in the second room. So, you’ve seen the room. We can all fit there by fours.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the bed. I doubt we will be sleeping.” Arm intervened.</p>
<p>New laughed, “Well, I already took that into account.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you should know, the lake’s wonderful for skinny dipping.” Mook suggested raising her eyebrows and looking at everyone with meaning. All of them laughed at her. She’s probably tipsy from their alcohol escapade earlier.</p>
<p>The next minute, while everyone’s trying to settle their bags on the room, New’s friends’ starts sharing experiences and giving ideas on what to do for the next three days. They’ve been here twelve times, if their memory served them right, mostly due to drunk planning. It would always be appalling for them to find themselves in here the morning after they go clubbing. And because they were never really prepared at anything, they ended up skinny dipping in the lake to take a bath before coming home. And the cases of empty beers in the back probably confirmed their presence in here and it was insanely plenty.</p>
<p>Off, despite his obvious denial earlier, was fascinated by the place and he was starting to agree with Alice that three days of rest might possibly do him good. All he faced all day are signed papers, excels, words, contact persons, and his employees. Being free from all of that is somewhat peaceful. Plus, the environment he is at is truly a paradise. It would give his eyes a much deserved rest.</p>
<p>After settling everything, everyone gather outside the cabin where a mini bridge was made to overlook at the tantalizing, sparkling lake. New, acting the leader, shares some planned activities he has for the group while they formed a line sitting at the bridge and dipping their feet to the cold water.</p>
<p>“We never planned everything when we come here,” someone beside him said, it was Gun, “New planning something like this is kind of freaky ‘coz he never really plans anything.” Gun added making a horrified expression looking at New directing everyone some barbecue plans.</p>
<p>He grimaced, “I don’t think these guys will follow the plan anyway,”</p>
<p>Gun laughs, “I know, right. Maybe he should drop the seriousness. It’s so out of character.”</p>
<p>The two of them starts whispering at each other and talk behind New and Tay’s back. Because the couple are the center of the trip, it’s just unavoidable not to talk about them.</p>
<p>It was 10 minutes later, when the rest of their friends went to do something aside from sitting, leaving Off and Gun together and immersed in their bubble. They were just fooling at first taking turns exposing their friends while the rest are oblivious of what secret they’ve been laughing about. They step into some serious territory later on, talking out the bothersome issue they’ve held.</p>
<p>“Tell you what, Tay wasn’t acting like himself either.” Off shared after Gun says he’s not use to a bossy New.</p>
<p>“God, they’re so disgusting.” Gun rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s what I always tell him.” Off agreed.</p>
<p>“I mean, P’Off, it was only three days since they met. We were introduced like they’re marrying the next day. And they’re glued like they’ve been dating for a while. We immediately took a trip to here still having a fresh, fragile relationship foundation yet. What if after getting to know each other, they don’t find themselves compatible anymore? What will happen to the friendship we made here? Don’t tell me I was the only one seeing this oddly.” Gun voiced out his concerns. He’s been thinking this since New asked them on a trip. He was worried and excited at the same time. He wanted to talk this out with New first and disagree, but he doesn’t want to start conflict with him. Adding the fact, that New’s been glowing lately, he doesn’t want to dim that glow.</p>
<p>Off was surprised Gun decided to share his thoughts. But he was grateful that out of everyone in here where Gun’s closest friends are present too, Gun choose him to confide. And he was brave because Tay is Off’s friend and it may seem like he doesn’t think good of Tay. Instead of being plastic about it, Gun tries to reason and think logically which Off appreciates more.</p>
<p>With a soft and understanding tone and purely out of inquisition, Off asked, “Do you disapprove of Tay?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not. Tay’s good for New. I just can’t help but think.” Gun immediately speak to defend his words. Off found it genuine for some reason. Gun wouldn’t disclose something to him like that if he doesn’t like Tay after all.</p>
<p>Off shrugged, “You’re right. Both of them are going way fast. I do find it odd.”</p>
<p>With Off’s similar insight, Gun decided to delve more into the issue, “Plus, New was never in a serious relationship before. Take it as if I’m guarding his heart.”</p>
<p>Knowing someone listens and comprehends on what he is trying to say, Gun took it as a green light to confide more. Gun couldn’t find it in him to confront New, Jingjing and<br/>Mook are pushy and supportive towards New’s love life so he couldn’t obviously talk to them. It’s been eating him up for a while now so when he finds someone he could talk, he just wanted to tip his mind empty and maybe find enlightenment from there. He also really wanted someone to educate him if he’s being a horrible friend too.</p>
<p>New, despite his ripped body, is a soft man. Sure, he had gone through numerous dates but he was never excited about them, doesn’t even spare a moment to think of places for dates. Not until Tay came. Gun was naturally worried. Relationship is not New’s territory so if he’s going forward with Tay, Gun wanted them to go slowly but surely.</p>
<p>Off smiles, “Don’t worry, Gun. If Tay ever messes this up, I’ll smack him for you.”</p>
<p>“By the looks of it, you just wanted an excuse to smack him.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Both of them laughed while watching their feet sways to the still waters.</p>
<p>“Thanks anyway,” Gun smiles. Off returned a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“But you have to know, Tay thinks time doesn’t wait for him. He’ll jump at the chance he’d find a lover.” Off nonchalantly just said like he wasn’t talking bad about his friend at all. Whatever he said, it might worsen what Gun’s been thinking. Off knew that. Gun, too. That’s why Gun’s not sure anymore if Off is defending his friend or not.</p>
<p>Gun scrunched his face, “Now, you’re making me doubt them even more.”</p>
<p>“But the Tay I know doesn’t think before he acts. It was astonishing seeing him very mindful now.” Off added smiling at Gun.</p>
<p>Gun tilted his head looking at Off with question, “And now, you’re making me confuse.”</p>
<p>“What I’m trying to say is to trust their feelings. We are not them. We don’t know how deep they feel towards each other. We can only see their whipped, meaningful eyes, but can never decipher the real meaning behind it. The only one who knows the feeling is them. We are only free to interpret base on self-perception.” Off smiled wider ruffling Gun’s hair. “Just like you, it’s troubling me too. But don’t think too much about it.”</p>
<p>Off is starting to be fond of Gun. At first impression, he is not appealing at all. He was a stupid drunk so Off just thought low of him and thinks the guy’s just all about alcohol. But there’s more to Gun than he thought. And he likes how he doesn’t agree on things when he feels like it’s wrong.</p>
<p>“Thanks, P’Off. You might be the most sensible out of this bunch.” Gun said with the tone of appreciation.</p>
<p>Off rolled his eyes, “I know that.”</p>
<p>“But most conceited, too.” Gun added with a grin. Off only laughed at him.</p>
<p>Off started to move up, wetting the wooden bridge he’s been sitting at for a while now. He offers a hand for Gun to hold and pulling the small guy up to his feet. He immediately disentangle his hold and put his hands on his waist still facing Gun, “And don’t worry about broken connections, if they ever break up one day, I’d still want to be your friend.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Gun looked at him apprehending.</p>
<p>Gun knew what Off was trying to say. Five seconds ago they we’re nothing more than just acquaintances and would only address each other as Tay’s or New’s friend. Off is offering him friendship and he is glad. Gun understood it was Off’s way of telling that his internal issues towards New and Tay is not at all bad. At any less, it was true.</p>
<p>“Yeah, New’s lucky to have you take care of his heart.” Off nodded.</p>
<p>He smiles appreciatively, “Thank you. Alice, Arm, Tay and you, despite your differing characters, you surely made a good combination. It’s a nice friendship you got there.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you wanna be my friend, too?” Off asked slowly.</p>
<p>Gun nodded, “I do.”</p>
<p>Gun offers a high-five for Off, which Off nonchalantly tap. And that sealed a new friendship in the side of a quiet lake. It was bizarre to have to talk to Gun sober. Off would’ve never foresee he’d have a deep conversation with him. But it was nice. At least, he earn a new friend.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The whole day, all they did was finish the bottle they bought from the store. And play a few dares too. When their bottle was emptied, everyone retired to bed. All of them are exhausted from the ride this morning so falling asleep was not a struggle. Off observed how all of them shared the first room. The second room was even empty. Alice uses Arm’s arm as her pillow. Beside her lies Jingjing and Mook who are both hugging their beer bottles. These two are the most wasted among them. On the foot of the bed is Tay and New cuddling. Gun’s position is the most adorable. Because he couldn’t fit into the futon anymore, he just climb atop Jingjing, Mook, Arm and Alice and sleep into their stomachs horizontally. The four are too tired to complain and just let the guy sleep above them. Thankfully, Off isn’t drunk so he doesn’t have to play fool and sleep on the floor or snuggle with them. The second room is for him to take.</p>
<p>At six pm, they were energized again and started grilling the pork they bought. New and Gun decided to take the car, and drive into the nearest store to buy another set of alcohol and some necessities, too. Mook and Jingjing are on their staring game with the lake. They sported some wrinkles on their forehead because of a headache so they prefer some silence right now. While Arm and Tay are trying to keep the fire alive for the pork. Off joined Alice in the kitchen who’s cutting some onions for the sauce she’s making. He’s not really helping, he’s just making Alice preoccupied by talking because Alice is bothered whenever silence commenced. She likes it loud, unsurprisingly for Off.</p>
<p>By eight, everyone’s gathered on the mini circle they formed outside the cabin, beside the lake. Each carrying a stick of pork eating while laughing under the stars. Nothing’s interesting with what they’re saying actually, they just argue on what brand of wine is better and more luxurious with his petty side comments. It was nine in the evening when the wind blew colder, so they decided to run back inside and decided to finish their bottle warm.</p>
<p>Off, Tay and Arm are on the second room looking for a blanket, at the same time cringing listening to Tay talk about New, when Mook and Alice stepped in and push poor Gun inside the room. Gun was looking confused carrying three bottles of beer and a cup.</p>
<p>“Okay, this is absurd.” He rolls his eyes before turning to look at the ladies.</p>
<p>The three boys stopped rummaging their things and looked at them wondering what these girls are up to now. They can never decipher a girl’s head.</p>
<p>“Go along, Gun, they won’t bite you.” Alice laughed pointing at them.</p>
<p>Mook gives two thumbs up with a wacky expression, “We’re going to have a girls talk so you stay in here and go have your own boys talk.”</p>
<p>“This is insane. New is with you. In case you don’t know yet,” Gun added sarcastically, “He doesn’t have a vagina.”</p>
<p>The five of them reacted to his choice of words pungently with Tay being more aggressive and defending that they shouldn’t talk about New’s private areas.</p>
<p>“Come on, Gun, we need to talk to New about something you aren’t allowed to hear.” Mook tries to reason.</p>
<p>“Plus, you need to gossip into what these guys will talk so we need you as our spy. We can’t be invited for a boys talk.” Alice rush to her defence.</p>
<p>Gun only sighed thinking he was ganged up for this so he just shrugged and decided to walk into the center and squat down when the girls firmly lock their doors from the inside. He settle the three bottle he’s holding in his front and gesture for the guys to follow him. The guys, looking lost, followed suit and squat beside him. He poured a right amount of liquid into the glass and give it to Tay who was sitting at his front.</p>
<p>“So, you were saying before we interrupted?” Gun nonchalantly asked.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Tay accepts the cup and gulped it in one go then giving it back to Gun before starting his long ass love story, Arm and Off couldn’t help but snicker, “As I was saying, we met by freaking destiny. Who would’ve thought a grown ass guy like me would believe something so romantic but it’s true. I would have never predicted meeting New again after 10 long years but we did. I was honestly nervous when I saw him again, and did a double look if I was seeing things or it was really him. It was him, of course. And I couldn’t be happier. Then just purely out of curiosity, I asked if he’s with someone and when he answers no, something flutters inside me and I just thought ‘Oh, this is my chance’. I lost that chance a decade ago and I’m not wasting another year for our chance to happen. So I just straight up asked him for his number.”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Off intervened, “The first thing you asked him is if he’s in a relationship?”</p>
<p>Arm and Gun also paid attention at Tay after Off’s question. Gun refilling the cup first then handling it to Arm who’s next to Tay to which Arm gladly took and sip. “Well, yeah, I genuinely just want to know if he is.” Tay nodded.</p>
<p>Gun cringed, “You don’t ask that directly. You are violating first-meeting etiquette. That would’ve been awkward.”</p>
<p>Arm laughs before giving Gun the cup back, “I’m not at all surprise. He’s Tay.”</p>
<p>Gun only shrugged and refill the cup then handed it to Off who was beside him, but Off politely declined the cup. Gun didn’t mind him and drink the cup Off rejected.</p>
<p>“So, where were we, Tay?” Gun decided to steer the topic back on track all the while refilling the cup again for Tay. Tay gladly took it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so I asked his number and he willingly gave it to me. That means he’s also interested. We spent that afternoon in the café sipping our coffees and engaging in conversation about how we were from the past 10 years. He was so fascinating, and I only admired him more when he shared how he perseveres to become one of the few successful attorneys from college scholarship. He’s really persevering like the New I knew from 10 years ago. Thinking about that ten years, we would’ve been married by now if I pursued him back then. I can imagine a husbands’ life with him now.” Tay gushes, unembarrassed.</p>
<p>Gun caught something and halts refilling the cup, “Wait, are you for real?”</p>
<p>“God, Tay, it’s only been three days since you reconciled.” Off rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“If I were New, I’d probably run from here.” Arm comments making a sour expression.</p>
<p>It was all sweet and lovely until Tay dropped a hint that the rest of the boys caught. Off knew his friend too much. If he’s acting like how he did when he dates his girls before, then he can already foresee a disaster on the road. Anyone on their sane mind would find it stupid to commit to marriage after three days of dating. Everyone in the cabin knew that the two are going way fast and they didn’t mind how they progress but marriage is different. It’s a big leap. You can’t think and decide about it for three days, it requires a longer planning and consultation. A month doesn’t even cut it.</p>
<p>Off is starting to notice Tay is starting to think like how he was. Careless and stupid. He thought Tay was starting to get very mindful now. Tay must’ve already felt secured after everything so he thought nothing could go wrong. And that’s where he’s going to go wrong.</p>
<p>Tay starts to explain, “Guys, I’m turning 30. It’s natural to think about future plans and marriage.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not.” Arm shakes his head no.</p>
<p>Gun decided to interrupt and suggest, “How about you enjoy the moment first?”</p>
<p>“And waste time?” Tay absurdly looked at him.</p>
<p>“Technically, you’re not wasting time. You have the chance to know New more.” Gun looking for words to convince Tay. Gun knew they we’re going too speedy and he was a little nerved by it, but he didn’t expect Tay is thinking a little way too ahead. Now, Gun couldn’t just not think too much about them like how Off suggested he should.</p>
<p>“But our age are almost out of the calendar.” Tay sullenly explained.</p>
<p>Gun rolls his eyes, “So what. Age year shouldn’t pressure you into marriage.”</p>
<p>“He’s right.” Off agrees, “Look at us, we’re of the same age. Do you see anyone of us pressured for tying the knot here?”</p>
<p>Tay swerve his attention to Off, “Speaking of you, you should be marrying your girlfriend now. Seven years is enough time for getting to know each other. If I’m willing to bend my knee for New after going out for three days, you should be too after seven years.”</p>
<p>Gun, who never knew it, turns to Off and asked, “You have a girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but that’s beside the point.” Off nodded and glared at Tay after for trying to sway the topic into him, “Tay, how many times should I say not to rush marriage for you to embed it into your head? You’re taking it to fast, and when you take things like marriage for granted, it’s bound to go wrong.”</p>
<p>“How am I taking marriage for granted?” Tay, frustratingly asked.</p>
<p>“That’s because you’re asking New’s hand for the wrong reason.” Gun gives him a pointed look.</p>
<p>Arm raises his hands and nodded, “I have to agree with Gun here.”</p>
<p>Gun looked at Tay and plead in a serious tone, “Please don’t ask New’s hand for marriage for a reason as absurd as thinking we’re way pass the recommended age range of getting hitched or because everyone around you is getting married so you’ll think you should too or because you’re too overwhelmed with your feelings. New deserves a much more valid reason than that.”</p>
<p>Off and Arm nodded beside him.</p>
<p>“Tay, think logically first. Marriage means the two of you as one. It’s overwhelmingly different to being boyfriends. You have to think on not only your future but your partner too, on sacrificing good things for something more beneficial, on investing assets to secure your life together, on life changing decisions like having kids, and on how you can provide for them. Everything requires patience and thorough planning. Being boyfriends prepares you for that. So stay as boyfriends and learn slowly as you step forward, okay?” Off expound to a troubled looking Tay.</p>
<p>Tay pouted, “Okay.”</p>
<p>“Good boy. Now, give him a drink, Gun.” Off, smiling, motioned for Gun to finish refilling the cup and give it to Tay again. Gun immediately do so.</p>
<p>Gun looks at Off in awe. Maybe that is why their friendship is solid. No matter how crazy the three could get, Off is there to shook them sane when they are crazier than their normal crazy self. And if ever Off is starting to get more serious and orderly, the three would cut his high horse to give Off a sense of normalcy. They possess a good sense of crazy and seriousness. That’s balance.</p>
<p>After Tay gives back the cup, Gun refilled it for Off to which the latter refused for the second time. Arm and Tay noticed him rejecting alcohol so they stole the cup from Gun’s<br/>hand and forced it in Off’s. Gun couldn’t help but shook his head in amusement by it thinking how Off stood and talk like their older brother but is still powerless when the boys whine for something. He bet Alice can be quiet convincing too, to Off’s doom.</p>
<p>“Off, Mook won’t know you’ve been drinking.” Arm assures.</p>
<p>Gun stared at them confusion, “Huh, why does Mook have a say on his alcohol?”</p>
<p>“His girlfriend, Mook.”</p>
<p>Gun nodded in apprehension, “Oh, that’s an interesting coincidence.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys are actually reading this? Anyway, lots of conversation ahead. Short on narrations but this chapter is needed. So, yeah, indulge.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER FOUR</p>
<p>The boys, besides New, finished their three bottles. Off had no choice but to drink whatever was offered for him to Gun, Tay and Arm’s entertainment. The topic never go back to New, frankly, because the three gives a condescending effort to cut Tay whenever he gushes about his love life again. They start fooling again and talks randomly more about life.</p>
<p>It was maybe an hour and thirty minutes later when the girls knock on their door and brought another case of alcohol with them inside.</p>
<p>“Ola! I have more drinks for y’all.” Mook laughs, a little more than just tipsy now.</p>
<p>They barge inside pulling a poor New by the arm. New looks pale and foolish. The rest of the guys looks at New with pity. They knew how hard it is to be left with girls, most especially these girls who were a little too freaky, and by New’s expression, it might’ve been worse than they’ve imagined. Mook, Jingjing and Alice are too convincing and too intelligent for their own good. They knew if they want something, they’ll be getting it at any ways.</p>
<p>The four looks at the girls wondering what are they up to now.</p>
<p>Gun decided to ask, “So? What now?”</p>
<p>They joined the boys on the floor, Jingjing sitting besides Gun, Mook and Alice in between Tay and Arm, and New on Tay’s lap. They drag the case on the center and distributed more cups.</p>
<p>“God, let’s play. We don’t wanna be boring and drunk, right?” Jingjing proposed. She’s offering the guys a look that’s very easy to discern while opening at ease a bottle and letting the carbon foam flow upward then down, wetting their floors.</p>
<p>Off rolled his eyes, “I don’t wanna be drunk period.”</p>
<p>They ignored his comments and Mook proceeds to ask, “Never have I ever? Familiar?”</p>
<p>Alice grimaced, “More like common. That’s gotta be the stupidest game in a party.” Of course, party animals are proud cognizant of parties and Off has seven of them right here.<br/>He knows that if there is something as party literacy, they would fluently pass it without a doubt.</p>
<p>Arm nodded, “Gotta agree with her. Spin the bottle everyone?”</p>
<p>“That’s even lamer.” Gun look at him pointedly.</p>
<p>“Oh, how about we spin the bottle and whoever it stops says the never have I ever?” Tay intervened cheerfully. The pin drop silence was an enough message of disagreement for Tay if he wasn’t dumb. They look at him sceptically like his hair resembles Medusa.</p>
<p>Off rolls his eyes deciphering the clear message for Tay, “You’re mixing two dumb games in one. What makes you think it goes better?”</p>
<p>“I know. How about we spill an embarrassing story of a friend in here and make the rest guess who it was.” Jingjing suggested. They all exchanged glances seemingly approving. It was a nice idea to get-to-know each other which is the sole purpose of the trip—well, for Tay and New. And they knew that. This only means making humiliation out of the two of them and they were friends for far long so their dirt are easy to uncover especially when unappealing moments are screen captured by phone and mind to spill when it needs to be.</p>
<p>Tay firmly shook his head no, “Nah-ah, see, my friends here would embarrass me at any given opportunity.”</p>
<p>Arm, Off and Alice gives off a menacing but meaningful look at each other and high-fived, Alice grins, “Oooh, that game would be great. I have so many dirt on Tay.”</p>
<p>A decade worth of memory is sure beneficial. Whether they like it or not, they shared a lot of incredulous, bewildering story that becomes a blackmail object to bug them when in need of a good laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m in!” Arm excitedly cheers.</p>
<p>“No!” Tay immediately rush to disagree and seeing that everyone was smiling, thinking it would turn out fun, Tay thinks he needed someone who’d defend with him so he turned to New, leaned, pouted and gives him a begging eyes, “Babe, side with me.”</p>
<p>“Nah, even if you’d team up to disagree, it’s a 6 over 2. We’d still pursue with the game.” Mook laughs.</p>
<p>Off was slyly smiling watching Tay’s distress, “Guess, I’m joining.”</p>
<p>“You are a horrible friend.” Tay glared at him.</p>
<p>“Well, everyone’s joining. Why the hell not?” Off shrugged and position himself, squatting on the floor with them and started teasing the disheartened-looking Tay. He couldn’t give him sympathy, when he finds this very amusing.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Settle down.” Gun rolls his eyes displaying an at ease smile and addressed Jingjing, “Jing, mechanics for the game?” he proceeds to take the beer Jingjing opened and filled the present cups half way. He struggles to some far placed cups, but he manage to scramble to his knees and giving everyone a wink when they all turned to look at his comprising position, butt out and adorably sexy. They all returned a hilarious grin at him before listening to what Jingjing has to say.</p>
<p>Jingjing nodded, “Oh, easy. Spill an embarrassing situation of a friend, make the rest guess, whoever guess wrong should drink, and whoever guess right is the host.” She took a cup of half-filled beer and offer a cheer to everyone, “I’ll start.”</p>
<p>Alice squint her eyes, “That would be easy. We’ll just guess between Mook, New and Gun.”</p>
<p>Jingjing nodded at her, “Pretty much, yes. Just like how we’ll just guess between you, Off, Arm and Tay.”</p>
<p>Everybody took their own cup, filled half-way, and settle it at their front waiting for Jingjing. Tay was still sulking at the corner, but he was obviously controlling his smile and was fine with it, especially after seeing New laughed at his childishness.</p>
<p>“So, I had this friend,” She smiles menacingly looking at Gun, Mook and New. “This friend of mine is a hard core drunkard.” She started.</p>
<p>“Hey, that doesn’t narrow anything.” Off rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>Jingjing and the rest laughed because it was a matter of fact. None of them are easy when it comes to booze, so she needs to be more specific than that.</p>
<p>“One time, this friend came for fun at a party hosted by an ex.”</p>
<p>“What the hell.” Arm laughed giving New, Mook and Gun an inquiring glance. He observed how they behave and how they react to Jingjing’s words but to no avail, all of them look curious and stupidly clueless so he didn’t really get anything.</p>
<p>Jingjing gave a ‘tell me about it’ look at Arm, “Obviously, this friend is not invited but he or she just invited him or herself in.”</p>
<p>“Ohooo, who is this?” New joined laughing at his friends.</p>
<p>The rest of them gave New a suspecting look. He sounds like he was trying to spin their attention from him to the other three but it was futile, everyone was more suspicious of him than the three. Tay, who’s behind New, stares at his boyfriend giving him a vile look thinking possessively on his ex.</p>
<p>“You know what’s funnier in this story? It’s a bachelor’s party, which means the ex is getting married the next day.”</p>
<p>“What? Is this friend still in love with that ex?” Off asked more.</p>
<p>“Nope. This friend just decided to get back at the future wife of the ex who came to the office and grab my friend’s hair randomly because she was threatened after this ex send a ‘happy birthday’ greeting to my friend.” Jingjing rolls her eyes and continued, “This friend of mine has a very clever idea of approaching the ex and call it coincidence they found each other in a club and leave after a minute. I was there, of course. I was the one who took a photo of their slight interaction and send to the girl.”</p>
<p>“And then what?” Alice encouraged her to delve more.</p>
<p>“The girl went ridiculously crazy, ran to the club and accuse the guy of cheating. The wedding got called off so I guess, it was my friend’s win?”</p>
<p>Arm clicked his tongue and shook his head, “I never want to mess with this friend. He or she is relentless.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I didn’t know about this.” New intervened.</p>
<p>Gun looked at him accusingly, “Oooh, you’re trying to divert attention to us. Maybe you’re lying, maybe it’s you.”</p>
<p>“Is it an ex fling or an ex-boyfriend?” Off inquired more thinking that New didn’t have a boyfriend yet so he was hoping he could narrow something from there.</p>
<p>“Nope, I am not allowed to reveal that part.” Jingjing smiles cheekily. “So?”</p>
<p>“Is it Mook? Mook is somewhat crazy.” Alice obliviously stated.</p>
<p>“Hey!” Mook reacts violently. When Alice realized she must’ve slipped it aloud, she turned to Mook and gave her a peace sign to which Mook only shrugged.</p>
<p>“I agree. Mook surely looks like she could scare anyone.” Arm thought deep and nodded at Alice’s insight. Come to think of it, when Off first meet Mook she was a drunk delusional looking at boys butts, during their ride she was obviously dragged from bed and was energized again after hearing alcohol like a freaking password to get Yamashita’s gold, and on the cabin she became a strict librarian snapping at any minutest sound. She never met a normal Mook or maybe that is her normal.</p>
<p>New whistles, “Gun looks like he shouldn’t be taken for granted too.” All of them swerved their attention to Gun and inspect his slightest gulps and microscopic twitch and monitor his goosebumps.</p>
<p>Mook bit her nails watching New, “Or New? But New is doe-eyed, nobody would want to hurt him.”</p>
<p>“But New looks suspicious.” Off disagreed.</p>
<p>New looks at them awkwardly when they all turned to stare at him. New’s been profusely giving his insights more than the rest of them earlier like he’s really trying to point out it’s not him. But they say the guiltier a person is, the more he defends himself. So Off was actually more dubious on New.</p>
<p>After a minute closely observing each other, Jingjing amusedly addressed them, “So?”</p>
<p>Jingjing was laughing internally like she’s watching an intense game of among us.</p>
<p>“Baby did you have an almost married ex?” Tay pouted and hugged New, giving him dorky eyes with an apparent intention of getting an answer. The gang glowered at Tay for his obvious objective.</p>
<p>“Hey! That is not allowed!” Jingjing scowled.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, New answered Tay smiling like the whipped puppy he is. “I don’t.”</p>
<p>Gun shrugged at New’s answer and nonchalantly said. “He could be lying.”</p>
<p>“So?” Jingjing urged them talk.</p>
<p>After longer deliberation seemingly taking things seriously like they will win something out of the silly game, they have arrived at differing decisions. Alice and Arm voted for Mook, Tay for Gun, Off, Gun and Mook goes for New, while New thought it was Jingjing who spills her own story. Jingjing only find it hilarious.</p>
<p>Off was more alert on Jingjing’s friends’ decision. They would know, of course. But they are insanely brilliant on shooking their head crazy on who’s who because they are obviously wary and has differing answers. That left Off in doubt. So he follows his suspicion at the same time still doubtful because New is not the war-freak kind of guy. So screw it, a cup of beer wouldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>Jing laughed and nodded at Arm and Alice, “Well, right. It’s Mook.”</p>
<p>New, who genuinely didn’t know it, asked incredulously, “Seriously, Mook?”</p>
<p>Mook tucked a strand of hair looking proud, “What? That girl is a screw-loose in the head anyways. What makes her think a birthday greeting is cheating? So, I just save my old friend from being chained to that delusional witch.”</p>
<p>“Scary,” Arm whimpers. The guy looked carefully at Mook fearing a single stare would offend her and go cray-cray. When his surprise subsided, he motioned for Alice to talk. “Okay, I’ll let Alice be the host.”</p>
<p>Everyone besides Arm and Alice pick up their glass, downed them in one go. All was goofily mocking and trying to squeeze their explanations on how they got to their ridiculous self-conclusion. Gun and Mook knew about it and they didn’t plan on confusing them, they just want to get a hold of the cup of beer and drink so they purposely chose a wrong answer. Upon hearing this, Off grimaced.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, my turn.” Alice beamed before starting, “I have a friend. He’s somewhat stupid.”</p>
<p>Arm rolls his eyes, “It’s Tay.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Tay glared.</p>
<p>Despite looking vexed, Tay’s elated eyes betrayed the angry expression he would want to convey. Sure, he was made fun of numerous times by the three but there are exceptional people who he would allow to torment him ludicrously. It was always these three. Plus, he grasped these lads white head hair to toe nails and understood that their mocks are not meant to oppress. Just like how he sometimes bully them too.</p>
<p>“Oh, crap. I just spoiled it.” Alice peeved.</p>
<p>Tay pursed his lips, “You guys are mean.” He then proceed to making advances to New, who was in his lap, murmuring sugary words the rest of the guys wouldn’t want to hear or they’d barfed.</p>
<p>They took their cup and consume them empty for the second round with Mook croaking harder after clearing her own cup. She certainly look far from clearheaded now. They all checked if she’s still competent for one more cup, and it looks like reprimanding the lady would be ineffectual since she is someone who’d rather collapse drinking and face an intense case of hangover, than miss out. So instead, they just teased the girl of how easy she is.</p>
<p>Arm cleared his throat, smiling, “Yep, so I guess I’ll be the host?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Arm.” Jingjing urged, laughing, with cherry cheeks now.</p>
<p>Arm surveyed his friends first, contemplating on which story would be interesting enough to tell, and of course, hilarious but at the same time non-offending. After a few seconds, his face brightened as a sign of finally grasping an idea on what tea to served, “This friend of mine is extremely alcohol-loving.”</p>
<p>“That’s not P’Off for sure.” Gun chortles. Off only eye-rolled.</p>
<p>Arm made a meaningful expression as if agreeing with Gun then proceed, “Has a high alcohol tolerance and I only found my friend drunk once.”</p>
<p>“That’s not Alice. Alice looks almost out earlier.” Jingjing surmised, placing her thumb and pointing finger in her chin thinking quiet hard.</p>
<p>“Came to a party from another party and loomed near a pool, unbuckled unashamedly with all the guest gawking and pee on that sparkling blue water,”</p>
<p>“Affirmative. It’s not Alice.” New guffawed.</p>
<p>The rest of Gun’s friends looks horrified by simply imagining a rather traumatizing event of having to witness live a genital of a wanton someone. Of course, everyone goes extremely mindless when drunk but they never went as far as act lasciviously like that. What happens after soberness and people just posted your privates on social media? Gun looks unsettled by presuming himself at that mystery friend’s shoes.</p>
<p>“The funny thing is, after peeing, he jumped straight into the pool and swims like freaking Nemo.” Arm roared laughs and holds his stomach from recalling such an eventful memory.</p>
<p>Jingjing joined Arm snorting in entertainment, “I can imagine the guests’ expression right now.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never went that stupid while I was drunk.” Mook winced.</p>
<p>Arm nodded, “Yep, and I wish to see this friend of mine drunk again.” Arm winks at Tay, Alice and Off while the rest responds an indifferent expression like they’re trying to supress being caught suspicious. Arm snickered at them, “So?”</p>
<p>“It looks like something P’Tay would do.” Gun comments making a dubious face on Tay when he shadily avoids his scrutinizing gaze whilst whistling unaffectedly. Tay, when he couldn’t take Gun’s stares, hides behind New and enveloped the guy in his arms. After Tay’s embrace, New found himself looking directly at Tay as if he could find answers from his orbs. Tay, feeling hopeless, couldn’t dodge New’s eyes or he’ll be done with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Tay pouted when everyone seems to agree with Gun, “You all are horrible.”</p>
<p>“But, yeah, P’Off is not a known drinker, and Alice wouldn’t do something like that, or if she will, I knew these guys wouldn’t let her and that leaves us with P’Tay. Plus, P’Tay perfectly fits all that description.” Gun shrugged before adding, “My vote goes to P’Tay.”</p>
<p>“Hey, there are no rules that says Arm is not supposed to talk about himself so I’m going for Arm.” Alice laughs moving her eyebrows up and down taunting Arm. Arm shooks his head humorously.</p>
<p>“I’m with Gun. It’s probably P’Tay.” Mook agrees and held her cup, not wanting her careless victory stop her from draining her cup empty. Win or lose, it’s the least of her concern. She’ll be drinking either way.</p>
<p>“Yep, me too.” Off agrees making a gun figure with his hand pointing at Tay.</p>
<p>However, Jingjing remain bothered how it would be too easy to guess Arm’s story. She thinks Arm’s mischievously playing with them and later revealing an answer that is more unlikely. “But maybe there’s a reason why Off’s aloof with alcohol now.” Jingjing comments making Off made a curious expression and nodded apprehensively as if saying she got a valid point.</p>
<p>Everyone cast their answers with Jingjing firmly standing with her assumption it was Off, New followed Gun’s insight and Tay going for Alice because he felt bad no one voted for her. Alice was unswayed and remain heedful to their amusing opposing implications.</p>
<p>“It’s me.” Off revealed himself when everyone was so self-assured they’d won for voting Tay. Tay, on the other hand, was looking sick listening on their worst impression of him.</p>
<p>All of them were shocked, except from Off’s friends who remained passive anticipating their astonishment, like how HBO revealed Jon Snow is Daenerys Targaryen’s nephew after the viewers decided to start shipping the two of them. It was like splashing atlantic water to a fan’s face. It’s so unforeseeable. It was only two days since they’ve met Off Jumpol but he established a clear interpretation of himself as someone who has a massive repugnance against alcohol and fun. He regards himself collected and mature. Not once did it came to their minds he could be drunk.</p>
<p>Except maybe on Jingjing who overanalysed things to choose Off but she was still astounded she guessed right.</p>
<p>“Is this a prank?” Mook gaped at Off, scrutinizing the littlest details of his shirt as if every fiber hids a juicy secret.</p>
<p>“No,”</p>
<p>“But it looks like a prank.”</p>
<p>“Still, it’s not a prank.” Off raises an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>Mook, Jingjing, New and Gun exchanged glances with meaning only they could decipher.</p>
<p>“See, you guys, are terrible judgmental.” Tay moped behind New’s back but he was, regardless, hugging New comfortably. He fake an extremely offended expression with a defined surly pout. He was so extra so New had to poke his forehead a little more than light.</p>
<p>“You can’t exactly blame us.” Gun smirked.</p>
<p>The rest synchronously replies a ‘yes’ to Gun only for Tay to sulk even more.</p>
<p>Contrary to what Jingjing thinks, that certain mortifying occurrence didn’t traumatized Off’s despise towards alcohol. As a matter of fact, the very next day he remained intoxicated gobbling another round of beer. Off was directionless, dreamless and beer-centered during high school until Sophomore College. His friends, unfortunately, witnessed his witless days. It wasn’t until junior college that he started to reject party invitations which he later developed into a dull, workaholic businessman. No one prompts him to change. He just realized he had reach his drinking capacity and wouldn’t want a kidney disorder by 30 so might as well start living healthy.</p>
<p>His friends weren’t obviously very supportive since most of the time, he was still coerced to take their bottle. But they come to terms with the changes.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Take your glasses everyone. You need to taste the bitterness of your lost.” Jingjing victoriously laughed while buoying them to raise their cup, making flapping gestures with her hand.</p>
<p>“Oh, please, Jing. You won by sheer luck.” Mook rolled her eyes, nonetheless, downed the drink and quickly refill it after. Jingjing, unconcerned, only shrugged and down her own drink despite winning.</p>
<p>Gun, after everyone has placed their empty cup in the floor, starts refilling again. Opened another bottle when the first one got depleted.</p>
<p>“My turn again,” she coyly grinned. She raises her eyebrows before starting, “This friend of mine has the most interesting love life out of the four of us.”</p>
<p>“Is that friend’s love life the same as casual flirting life?” Alice inquired.</p>
<p>Jingjing thought for a while, seemingly lost too, “Kinda. I mean, I couldn’t differentiate which ones official and which ones are hook ups so yeah,” she shrugged.</p>
<p>“This friend just love milking the atm of a boyfriend.” She snorts, “Asked for a Chevy Camaro out of boredom, what my friend didn’t expect was having to unwrap a gift with a key of that Camaro on their first month together.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that guy must be marvellously in love.” Arm whistles.</p>
<p>Gun scrunched his face, “Or under the influence of a well-working love potion.”</p>
<p>New raises an eyebrow at Gun. “Hey, that someone might be just astoundingly pretty.” He flipped his invisible long hair to one side.</p>
<p>“Why are you defensive? Is it you?” Tay furrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“No.” New rolled his eyes, “I’m just saying, I mean, that’s a brand new Camaro. I couldn’t even afford a second hand Honda.”</p>
<p>Jingjing shook her head at them and proceed, “The next two days after their month-long love, my friend dumped that luxurious sugar daddy by simply ignoring him and changing relationship status online with a photo of another boy toy in a very misleading position.”</p>
<p>Alice looked indignantly, “That’s savage.”</p>
<p>“You tell me,” Jingjing rolled her eyes. “So who do you think it was?”</p>
<p>“Maybe Mook again?” Gun suggested.</p>
<p>Mook scowled at Gun, “Oho, Gun, you are obvious. It’s you.”</p>
<p>Arm puckered his lips to New, “But New’s obvious too?”</p>
<p>“Am I?” New laughed.</p>
<p>Tay rushed to New’s defence. “My baby is not obvious.”</p>
<p>“But Mook is hysterically crazy. She’s capable of doing things like that.” Gun gave Mook a judging look.</p>
<p>Mook rolled her eyes, “Oh, shut up. We all have our shares of lunatic instance. Don’t point your arrows at me and claim yourself clean.”</p>
<p>“She’s convincing. You guys do have unending bombshells that always left us flabbergasted. I can’t even tell who’s more cray-cray.” Off nodded at Jingjing.</p>
<p>“Like how shocking you drunk-pee on a pool?” Gun teased.</p>
<p>Off contemptuously sneer at Gun, “Please don’t bring that up but yeah, that kind of bombshell.”</p>
<p>They exchanged arguments lengthily throwing various insights on the matter and claiming right answers at the same time insulting one another for some crappy discernments. Jingjing only chortle after hearing irrelevance of how hair can be quiet lustrously captivating to enchant a boy and get him to buy a star.</p>
<p>When explanations went pretty silly and illogical, Jingjing decided to break them, “It was Gun.”</p>
<p>“What?” Alice laughs, “Are you short on money, Nong Gun?”</p>
<p>Gun grunted, “That was a joke. I didn’t think he’d take it seriously.” He crossed his arms, trying to carry about a strict posture before adding, “Plus, I gave the key back.”</p>
<p>“Yes, after he took us all on a joy ride and claim it his for 24 hours.” Jingjing snorts.</p>
<p>Gun’s friends guffawed upon reminiscing. He delayed dumping the guy to brag about the newly bought car and fetch them on their homes to drive directionless. He was supposed to decline the gift upon receive but the car looks so shiny and mesmerizing so he accepted it, beaming first, and took multiple photos in it before returning. That was witless and he knew, he might’ve lead the guy for two days but no one on their sane mind would really reject a car—a Camaro at that.</p>
<p>“Why’s that? That’s a brand new Chevy dude!” Tay thinking in sorrow over the car, “Why’d you dump him?”</p>
<p>“The key meant something more. I don’t want to leap into it.” Gun shrugged.</p>
<p>“Dang, playboy.”</p>
<p>Roars of laughters later, they were all wasted on the floor. The futons weren’t even utilized.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER FIVE</strong>
</p>
<p>The following morning the cabin was peculiarly quiet. All of them was sprawled ridiculously on the floor delaying productivity, leering upwards on the beige-coloured ceiling while waiting ‘til the headaches elapse. They’ve been in that imbecilic situation for far longer than necessary until Alice’s stomach protest for missing breakfast.</p>
<p>Alice stood on her feet to tug her friends to the kitchen. No one wanted to entertain her and grunted to move to their back to achieve peace from Alice’s noisy pleads. They were almost successful in disregarding her. Not until she make use of her violent, tiny foot to kick them awake.</p>
<p>Everyone resentfully grouched at her but nevertheless, move heading to the kitchen to locate for something to ingest to fill their growling gut. And since they prioritize to save a space for alcohols on their vehicle trunks over actual food, their sustenance was insufficient. A hot instant noodle would be good enough for nourishment.</p>
<p>A few blank stares later, they’ve fortunately regained soberness and the pounding in their temples were more bearable. Everyone crawl to their feet and do something fruitful other than senseless gawking over absurd objects. Most of them decided to fix actual food, not the vain excuse of a curly-strip with liquid food they’ve swallowed earlier. New and Gun opt to drive back on the road to, this time, purchase goods they’d need for a meal. While Off scrolled over his contacts outside to send a message to his girlfriend about being out of town and certainly mentioning he was towed forcefully to nowhere, he didn’t have much choice.</p>
<p>“Please don’t howl like a freaking wolf. You are adding agony to my existing migraine.” A voice within reach, disturbs his tranquillity. It was Mook infuriated with the phone. It looks like she’s close to tossing the item to the lake.</p>
<p>“You choose to ditch us to schedule a date for a business heir and now, you’re acting incredulously possessive over a girlfriend you don’t prioritize?” Mook laughs bemusedly, “Fix your brain screws, babe. They’re a little loose.”</p>
<p>A sloppy pinch made him startlingly jerk. Off spin his superior body to notice New smiling mirthlessly at him holding out his index finger. He’s just obviously came back from the drive considering he was holding his car keys on the other hand. He was bashful being caught red-handed eavesdropping a private conversation but his spirit of inquiry was extravagantly great to ignore. Especially since Mook unashamedly gossip and checks out attractive buttocks while at the same time committed in a relationship. That facts would clearly draw anyone’s attention in.</p>
<p>“Listening in is bad. Didn’t your teachers educate you with that?” New teased. It was odd enough he couldn’t find Tay behind him. Usually, they are attached by the hip.</p>
<p>Off smiled sheepishly, “I’m sorry but she’s with someone?”</p>
<p>New glances towards Mook who was massaging her forehead whilst gripping the phone in her left ear. He nodded. “Yeah, she’s in a lengthy romance with our friend, Toyy.”</p>
<p>“Lengthy romance?” Off asked, confused.</p>
<p>“I don’t how to call it but they’ve been official after we went out of college, only to broke up and date again. An endless cycle.” New grimaced.</p>
<p>“That’s not healthy.” Off said reminiscing the short instance he was forced to introduce to them looking hideously intoxicated. Mook and Jing were goofing around asking digits left and right while Gun’s passed out. One would think they were open for something by the way they behaved.  “Plus, isn’t she entertaining guys and going with you in bars?”</p>
<p>New shrugged unaffectedly, “She does.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t stop her?”</p>
<p>If New was offended, he didn’t show it. Off was implying he was acting less than a friend who’d mind their own business though that wasn’t his intention, regardless of that, New enlightened him. “We tried but Mook is head-strong stubborn. The more you tell her no, the more she’d pursue things. The best way to make her stop is to encourage her until she’s fed up.”</p>
<p>Off nodded in apprehension. They were still basically fresh friends so he it wouldn’t feel right to judge.</p>
<p>“Does Toyy know about her…” Off grimaced and opt for a better word, “<em>Expeditions</em>?”</p>
<p>“He’s basically the reason why she’s like that.”</p>
<p>New couldn’t delve deeper than that. It wasn’t his story to tell after all and Off knew that. The both of them left Jingjing who was still immersed with their hushed fight to head back into the kitchen.</p>
<p>The kitchen looks synonymously to a tornado-ransacked town. The table where the condiments should’ve been laid was full of scraps. The floor’s wet with a sticky, dark liquid. Off suspects they were soy sauce mixed with a catsup. A broken bowl was swept to a side using a black-stained wet broom. Plus, the fire was enormous it could possibly reach the roof. New immediately ran to tone it down and breathe in relief when none of his parent’s curtains was burnt.</p>
<p>His friends weren’t looking decent. Jingjing and Alice laughing on a counter sharing an umbrella as if protecting themselves from flying pans, Gun holding a knife, and Tay and Arm shielding themselves with a chair slowly approaching the gas. New beat them to it. While Off’s only given reaction was to face-palm.</p>
<p> Somebody should tell them it’s not their cabin nor it was a playground.</p>
<p>When New has entire control of the fire, Arm used a forcep to pick the chicken which were poorly cut. He swiftly dodge when the oil splatters. He poked the burnt part and tasted. When he shows his thumb for approval, the girls took out the plates and utensils.</p>
<p>“I want the butt part of the chicken.” Tay muses excitedly, making deafening noises using his spoon and an empty plate. Off incredulously looked at Gun, who’s probably the culprit for the uneven cut, and thought on who would include a chicken butt to pan-fry.</p>
<p>Alice sneers, “That’s disgusting, Tay.”</p>
<p>Tay gave a dim and bland look to Alice, “Please, Alice, asked Arm. I know he likes butts too.”</p>
<p>“Don’t drag my name to justify your indecent point.” Arm who was depositing the charred chickens by piece in their plate quietly, glance swiftly at Tay. He return to his work after.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Tay, I like butts too. Protruding ones.” Jingjing wittily pronounce.</p>
<p>“Thanks Jing and for the rest? You are all self-proclaimed innocent wuss.” Tay scowled.</p>
<p>They took their ghastly-looking plated meal into the living room since the kitchen table would be too constricted for the eight of them. No one wanted to take comfort in the grandeur dining when the rest are sprawled on the ground so all of them disregard the chairs and devour audaciously the food.</p>
<p>They proceed eating, pausing numerous time to ridicule the taste and the visible appearance of the food. It was sardonically riotous since they were the ones who cooked it. They chucked insult after insult until their stomachs are filled with unrestrained hysterics. There was a time they’d almost launch their chickens into each other’s faces if not for New’s thunderous threat of forcing all of them to clean their mess immaculately if they dare. No one wanted to clean so they behaved.</p>
<p>It took them an hour of lacerating the chickens clean, and rebutting a few snark. By the time they finished lunch, it was 2 in the afternoon.</p>
<p>They lazily flop into the timber-made bridge, placidly gazing on the enthralling waters. The lake was crystalline clear where grey marbles and scabs can be caught sight off. It was too inviting. That was why Mook keeps insinuating a skinny-dipping is a well astute idea of the moment. They were borderline close to jumping if they weren’t idle of the idea of legwork. So they laze around the lake first trying to find the encouragement to nudge them cascading to the lagoon.</p>
<p>It was a particularly few seconds later when everyone starve thinking of food again.</p>
<p>“What should we have for dinner?” Gun query, looking around for New, who was the master planner of the whole trip. Looks like New abandoned the whole plan since last night when they ditched a supposed-to-be movie night for beers.</p>
<p>“I’m craving McDonalds.” Mook moped patting her stomach softly.</p>
<p>“I don’t think delivery guys could navigate the forest.” Alice quizzically informed her.</p>
<p>Tay gleamed and pointed at the lake, drawing everybody else’s attention in it. “How about fishes on that lake?”</p>
<p>“You do the fishing then.” Off challenge defiantly.</p>
<p>Jingjing smiled and soothingly disagreed on the idea, “I doubt someone here knows how to catch one.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t it like playing tags?” Tay was child-like mystified.</p>
<p>“See what I mean?” Jingjing puffed.</p>
<p>After weighing their mood, none wanted to get wet for fish-hunting. What was more demented is that they are ludicrously recommending dish that served best with effort but not a single soul wanted to lull their limbs to work. They are too demanding for frivolously inactive individuals.</p>
<p>“Let’s go for nutritious.” Alice suggested eyeing the nearby greens, locating a familiar plant that are edible for them.</p>
<p>“Who eats nutritious?” Gun scrunched his face. The rest expressed indifference by shrugging. They can’t be too picky in a middle of nowhere anyway.</p>
<p>“Someone knows how to cook greens?”</p>
<p>Inclusively, they stared dim-wittedly to Alice. The best meal they could prepare right would most likely be eggs—boiled one. No one volunteered to cook frankly because they’ve lived their life contented for take outs. Asking them to cook is similar to suicide by food poisoning or arson.</p>
<p>“Okay, vegetables are impossible.” Alice leers and shook her head.</p>
<p>“What’s for dinner then?” Gun brought his first question back.</p>
<p>Arm shrugged. “Screw it. Let’s have alcohol for dinner.”</p>
<p>Off winced, “Alcohol’s gotta be the most exotic meal I’ve heard.”</p>
<p>For some absurd reason, they couldn’t agree on a food but are quick to agree on alcohol. Alcohol is apparently majority’s decision once confused over multiple choices. Everyone shares a similar passion towards beer. Who knows, world war could’ve not possibly happened if Hitler sat down and chugged with the rest of the world leaders.</p>
<p>It was a few idyllic moments later, New took out two bottles of beer which he sneakily bought previously when he was out to buy goods. Off was certain New rushed primarily to a familiar aisle, prioritized the bottle on the grocery basket first before rummaging essential food ingredients. Before handling the bottle opener, New warned them to go easy on alcohol. They nodded their heads but their vision was fixed unperturbed to the bottle. Off doubt they comprehend something out of New’s words when they look amusingly hypnotized.</p>
<p>Gun ran back inside the cabin to rummage for cups while they gathered forming a circle on the bottles next to the lake. Gun emerged shortly after holding five cups. He sat down in between Jingjing and Off and start distributing them, securing one for himself. The others are ought to share since no one was kind enough to wash the cups they used last night. Jingjing was the one who fill their cups and gestured to cheers. They laughed yet complied and the rest without cups uses their fist to tap to those who has. Jingjing went terrifically over the top. After pouring them an ample amount, she claimed the bottle and drain it empty.</p>
<p>They were on their second bottle and the beers are not serving their purpose. Two bottles alone can’t take them down. But New regrettably only bought two. It was enough to keep their liver work well and healthy. Any more than that would send them straight to the doctor.</p>
<p>“Play again?” Mook urged while downing her drink in one go and mewl afterwards to clear her throat.</p>
<p>“Nope. I’ve had enough of your insults.” Tay contradicted instantly.</p>
<p>Mook pursed her lips, “How about skinny dipping?”</p>
<p>“Mook, how many bottles have you had? You speak gibberish.”</p>
<p>“But the water is certainly enticing.”</p>
<p>They all glance expressively at each other and smirked except Mook who has her eyes fixed on the cup. Contemporaneously, Gun and Arm stood and made their way into Mook abruptly. They seize her arms at the same time and Mook instinctively yank them away. Luckily, they had a tight grip. Arm clutched on Mook’s shoulders and carry her like a bolster whilst Gun grabbed the knees to take her off the ground. They scurry carefully to the edge of the bridge and swing Mook back and forth for three times before tossing her altogether into the water.</p>
<p>The rest stood up and drew closer to the margin between the water and wood. They howl in laughter over Mook’s situation. When Mook was kicking off her feet closer to emerging back into the surface, New whistles to catch everyone’s attention and made a 3-second countdown using his fingers. When the countdown reached zero and Mook just appear then, they all leap simultaneously to the water while squealing.</p>
<p>They come up to the surface instantly and cackled at Mook’s betrayed expression. The water was warm on extremities that was submerged but chilly on their cheeks likely because of the wind. It was approximately 9 feet deep and wide enough to fit all of them at once.</p>
<p>Off, at normal circumstance, would find this comically stupid. And he doesn’t want to involve himself in a moronic act but everyone’s smiling and expectant faces gives him pleasure and encouragement.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When everyone was tired splashing water on each other’s faces and bellyflop multiple times, they got out and welcome the piercing cold brought by the wind. They flopped back into their previous sits before swimming and continue the second bottle they left unattended. No one bothers to change frankly because, they despise legwork. They would rather persist the cold than move.</p>
<p>They began fooling around again. Chatting nonsensical topics and at one point, maliciously gossip celebrities, their scandals and plastic surgery hearsay. Their discussion jump oddly fast from speedy cars then into galaxies. They didn’t even know how one topic correlates with the other.</p>
<p>“Basically, our naked eyes can only see up to 2000 stars.” Tay randomly said while gripping New by the shoulder and gripping a cup with the other hand.</p>
<p>“But there are approximately 10 000 stars surrounding the planet.” He gestured something round. They all fixed their gaze into his flapping hands staring laughably. Even New looks problematic in Tay’s arm watching his boyfriend’s mad act.</p>
<p>“And there are one hundred-thousand million stars in the Milky Way alone.”</p>
<p>They nodded to urge him to carry on. And Tay seems glad everybody was interested to hear him. It’s not every day they encourage him to go on.</p>
<p>“And an estimate of 200 billion galaxies.”</p>
<p>He suddenly faced New, veering his head on the left to catch New’s eyes and raising his eyebrows. He smiled amicably before saying, “An infinite number of stars out there but you’re the one that shone the most.”</p>
<p>Everybody hooted at his smooth pick-up line. Some acting sick about to vomit and some just howled and teased him for doing a great job of sweeping New off his feet.</p>
<p>“That, ladies and gentlemen, is how a dweeb flirt.” Off chuckled mockingly presenting Tay who grinned proudly and bow.</p>
<p>“That’s revolting Tay.” Alice convulsed with laughter.</p>
<p>“But New seems to buy it.” Gun peep to poke fun at New who was enclosing his palms in his cheek to hide the obvious trace of pink starting to become visible.</p>
<p>New rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Gun.” Tay haughtily embraced New tighter and arrogantly pronounced how awesome he was. New only poked his temple.</p>
<p>“Oooh, you may want to respond to him Newwie.”</p>
<p>New was shyly hiding behind Tay’s arms and he is apparently trying to conceal the blush to regain back pride. After all, between him and Tay, he’s the one who is more proud to allure the guy. Tay is childlike and New balanced them by being more mature in things. And in terms of romance, Tay is innocent and New masterfully knows how to aggressively tease him. He needs to save face today.</p>
<p>He glimpsed at Tay softly, “If I’m your star you’d like to gaze afar on a night sky, I’d be willing to fall and burn into your world to make your wish come true.”</p>
<p>“Look, Tay’s turning crimson.” They laughed at Tay’s circumstance. He only pouted and this time, he was the one who’s hiding in New’s chest.</p>
<p>They spend the several minutes teasing the love birds who were both smiling from ear to ear and their eyes disgustingly twinkles. They were the center of attention. It wasn’t until Jingjing mentioned Gun being best in hooking up guys, did they deviate their focus to him. Gun couldn’t deny it. It’s not like he throws corny punch lines to them like how Tay does, he’s just extremely extroverted and his personality attracts them in. Adding the fact that he possesses a rather exceptionally innocent face in combination with a very potty mouth, it would draw anyone interested to learn more about him.  </p>
<p>Gun’s friends began spilling some juicy teas about him which are, unfortunately, facts. From stealing their dates’ attention to blatantly asking his number in the face of his current boyfriend. His friends didn’t take them offence. Especially because he rejected the guys who his friends dated. But they surely didn’t invite him again over double dates.</p>
<p>“I’m curious how Gun flirt. Among us, he’s got us beat in terms of number of guys.” New muses still holding unto Tay. Gun menacingly stares at New for helping the topic steers into him. Gun likes attention but not about something he is not proud of.</p>
<p>“So how do you taunt your boys to yield their wallets to you Gun?” Alice inquired.</p>
<p>Gun only rolled his eyes and refused to answer because frankly, he couldn’t answer he’s naturally pretty. That would mean these guys would mock and repulsively disagree. It would seem more convincing if he’d say he is related to a witch and they gave him a potion as present.</p>
<p>Arm chuckles, “We would want a sample.”</p>
<p>They tried convincing him again and when everyone ganged up on him, he rolled his eyes and face Jingjing who was on his right.</p>
<p>“Nope, don’t try me or it would sickeningly haunt me in my sleep.” Jingjing softly slapped Gun’s forehead and maneuvered his head to turn to his left, to which Off was sitting amusingly watching them. </p>
<p>He winced when he’s face to face with Off. Simply, because he wasn’t comfortable trying to throw mushy words towards him. Adding the fact that Off is finicky and it would be tough to get him to break a smile.</p>
<p>He groaned out his exasperation and just screwed his unsettled mind to start talking to Off as if they were meaning to be more than friends. “Do you know that stars are held together by their own gravity?”</p>
<p>The guys, altogether, gives interested reaction when Gun decided to pick-up the star cheesy lines from Tay and New. He doesn’t know why he feels pressured on the spot. Maybe because they were all focused on him or maybe because he has the title vicious little vixen he wouldn’t want to disappoint their expectant faces or maybe it’s because Off was sporting a sly smile while waiting for him to continue. He doesn’t know what’s making him tensed.</p>
<p>“A gravity is a force of attraction that exist between two masses, any two particles or,” he pauses and glance softly at him, and blew out the last words in an undertone but enough for them to hear, “<em>Any two bodies</em>.”</p>
<p>He bit his lip and fixed his gaze towards Off’s brown orbs. “P’Off, let’s work on our gravity.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know if his nuance is masterfully brilliant or it was plain funny but he found Off smiling cheekily at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All star details mentioned are factual. You could look them up online. And thanks for the patience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this is such a short update. I had a massive mistake of not saving my supposed 5k worth word count for this chapter. Imagine my exasperation when the laptop died on me. I couldn't find any inspiration to write everything again until I stumbled into your comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER SIX</strong>
</p>
<p>All day long, they’ve waste their time idling onto their seats. Their wet garments were even left unnoticed and neglect the fact of possibly acquiring a troubling runny nose the next day. But it was one of those moments where you’d sacrifice something to enjoy another worthy thing. Their clothes, after some time, dried through the help of the chilly, gusty wind. Mook was sneezing from time to time but scorned to move from her seat.</p>
<p>The rest was freezing, holding onto their shoulders to in hopes of safeguarding themselves from the breeze. It was a futile attempt and the rational solution would be to stand on one’s feet and make a move to change and nestle on something warm. Off did just that, glowering into their pity state and headstrong persistence. He doesn’t want to suffer when there’s a clear solution to their problematic condition.</p>
<p>When one of them finally budge, they took it as green light to go. It looks like they wouldn’t want to miss out one second of fun by running in so they stayed still. They only condemned defeat against the chill when Off remedied his icy skin. Off somewhat becomes an encouragement. But they were tough to linger in their seats for three hours.</p>
<p>By sunset, they snugged into their cozy clothes and are twiddling into the cabin’s furniture to relieve boredom. It has come to a fact that if there’s no drinks, they are simply dull, bone-tired, and aimless individuals. Alcohol does possess an electrifying static that charged them awake and functioning.</p>
<p>When everyone was fiddling their nails in the living room waiting for a beer miracle to happen, New decided to pull out his laptop and connects it to the projector to play their postponed movie night. They can’t be lazing around idiotically when it was their last night of rest. Tomorrow, they need to drive back to the city and be tedious, responsible people. And that’s mainly the reason why New refused to run to the store to buy them alcohol, or they’d either be fashionably late for the journey home or meet accident on the road.</p>
<p>Everyone huddle into his laptop and try to search a fascinating movie to watch. And of course, they can’t arrive at a decision without exchanging insults.</p>
<p>“I say <em>The Fault in Our Stars</em>.” Tay enthusiastically suggest, crawling closer to Alice who was exploring the laptop in her lap. She jokingly stretch her arms farther with the device to stop Tay from peeking. When Tay glared at her, she laughs and carry back the laptop to her lap.</p>
<p>“No, Tay. It’s sappy and we’re not in the disposition to cry.” Alice deadpanned.</p>
<p>“But alcohol-drought alone is making me cry.” Mook sorrowfully glance at New as if meaning to ask to buy them one. New pay no heed to her suggesting eyes.</p>
<p>They were all on their knees with their butts sticking out while they’re forcing their heads to draw closer to the screen of the laptop, finding good movies. At some point, they head-butt anyone who shielded their vision making a series of howling complaint.</p>
<p>It took them quite some time to banter which movie to see. They have differing tastes towards good film and are strong-willed to contradict over low-grade films.</p>
<p>“How about <em>Cadave</em>r?” Arm urged relaxing his chin on his palm, elbows supported by the arm rest.</p>
<p>“I’m not watching horror in the middle of a dense forest.” Jingjing making a woozy face.</p>
<p>Arm tilted his head slowly, “<em>Money Heist</em>?’</p>
<p>“Are you nuts? It has a total of 23 episodes and by the time we finish it without pause, we’d be needing to spend another night on this cabin.” Alice differed.</p>
<p>Tay, made an ‘I know!’ stance as if an idea came to mind suddenly by raising his right hand with the pointing finger sticking out. He beamed. “<em>Midnight Sun</em> everyone?”</p>
<p>They altogether exhaled their high expectations on Tay.</p>
<p>“Tay, what’s with you and romance with tragic endings?” Mook scrunched his face.</p>
<p>Tay pursed his lips, “But they’re nice.”</p>
<p>“Let’s settle for <em>Suicide Squad</em>.” Gun shrugged and proposed a movie that topped his list of science-fiction genre.</p>
<p>“Nope. <em>Suicide Squad</em> addressed to mental un-wellness.” Tay robustly opposed.</p>
<p>Gun only stared at him in nonchalance, “What would you suggest then? Something that isn’t substandard?”</p>
<p>“<em>Call Me by Your Name</em> or <em>Five Feet Apart?”</em></p>
<p>“Tay, we didn’t leave work to come in here and mope on films with sad endings.” Alice grimaced at him, scrolling past videos after videos with the cursor.</p>
<p>“You do realize the movies you’ve been fighting about are not on my movie folder, right?” New asked them with amusement.</p>
<p>They shrugged to express indifference. Alice was turtle-slow despite having the gadget in her lap for quite some time, she was still unable to make it into the folder that keeps New’s downloaded movies. So everyone eased back into the spot they claimed in the living room and wait ‘til Alice can navigate the file.</p>
<p>Everybody’s well snugged down into the living room, laying cozily into their preferred relieving position with all limbs stretched out. Gun and Arm occupied the only sofa claiming each ends, Tay and New on the foot nuzzling into each other’s neck, Mook rests her head on New’s lap, Jingjing on Mook’s foot sneaking a look unto the gadget on Alice’s lap while Off was standing on the door of the room checking his mails on his phone.</p>
<p>Gun faced Arm on the other edge part of the sofa, and nudged him softly while pursing his lips causing his dimples to dent deep.</p>
<p>“P’Arm, I’m sleepy.” He yawned adorably and scrunched his nose afterward.</p>
<p>Arm found it charming so he expressed a smile, readjust his position so that his legs are comfortable and free, then he tap it for Gun to lay, “You can rest on my lap.” He offered.</p>
<p>Gun beamed and took the offer immediately. He burrowed his head onto his legs, facing away from Arm, and utilized the extra space to unbend his knees and put over his feet on the arm rest in the other side and make use of it as his foot rest. He was about to sighed in contentment when someone lifted his feet up. He looked down on his lower limbs and saw Off pocketing his phone and sitting down. Off fixed his posture first before rearranging Gun’s legs in his thighs.</p>
<p>After everyone found their comfortable seat, Alice stood up and connected the laptop to the projector using a cord. She returned to her space when the wall projected a black background, the movie starting.</p>
<p>When it plays, everybody chorused a murmur of disagreements. They were watching a cartoon with eccentric looking characters. The boy had a triangle-shaped head, eyes popped out and an abnormally pointy nose. The other boy had green hair, rectangular head and a tucked in short pants high enough to reach his chest. It was ridiculous but none moved a muscle to change the playing animation. They fling insults towards the physique of the main characters but are nevertheless, watching.</p>
<p>While everyone was immersed on the projection, Alice looked at New in teasing manner, “Why do you have <em>Barbie</em> in your laptop, New?”</p>
<p>“Stop teasing me. It’s for my niece.” He grimaced.</p>
<p>Tay, who was beside New, disdainfully addressed Alice, “And why are we watching <em>Phineas and Ferb</em>?”</p>
<p>“Would you opt for <em>Mr. Bean</em>?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Due to fatigue, they all fell asleep in the middle of watching the cartoon. They are too wearied out to put off the laptop and the projector so they’d assume, the device would spent its entire battery and go empty. They collapsed into the floor and the sofa in a very agonizing position.</p>
<p>Gun woke up in the middle of the night with his neck aching. He instantly sit upright from laying into Arm’s legs worrying if he’s making his legs sore. Arm’s head was tilt slightly on the left supported with his knuckles, his elbows utilized the arm rest. On Gun’s feet is Off with his head facing upward, his back inclined to the backrest. Gun carefully pull his legs off so Off could stretch his own but upon doing that, Off jerked out of sleep and abruptly check Gun’s legs who’s still halfway in hauling it.</p>
<p>Off brushed his face with his palm before yawning and helping Gun get to his feet. Gun smiled gratefully and proceed to the kitchen to get himself a drink. After tipping his glass empty, he almost jump in fright seeing Off beside him.</p>
<p>“Don’t do that, P’. I almost shout in panic. We could wake them.” Gun held his chest heaving deeply while placing the empty glass into the sink.</p>
<p>Off only shrugged and fetch himself a water and gobbled it empty. When finished, both of them lean their backs into the tiled sink and sighed serenely.</p>
<p>“You’re not going back yet?” Off asked cocking his head to glance at Gun beside him.</p>
<p>“Maybe later. I shrugged all my drowsiness away.” Gun surmised.</p>
<p>Off nodded before he caught glimpse of the starry sky outside, the stars twinkling vividly and it’s very enthralling. Upon taking it in, he grinned at Gun and gestured for him to look at the open window. “Look out Gun, the stars looks numerous than usual today.” He smiles, “Wanna stroll outside?”</p>
<p>“No, the stars wouldn’t be fascinating if I’m thinking how this dense forest is creepily similar to movies where the criminals dumped their murdered victims.” Gun sheepishly shook his head.</p>
<p>Off chuckled amusingly, “I thought you like stars.”</p>
<p>“When did I say that?”</p>
<p>“Well you do know stuffs about them. You know that they have their own gravity.” Off teased him pinching his sides while wriggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I thought we’re way pass with this.” Gun groaned.</p>
<p>Earlier after Gun throws his horrendous lines to Off, the guy only laughed and howl with them. They all applaud at his epic advances and claim that he is indeed very alluring amongst all of them. They stop talking about it after Gun served them well so he thought no one’s going to bring that up ever again. Not until Off did tonight.</p>
<p>“No, we’re not done yet, gravity.” Off said brazenly.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tease me. That mere memory is blood-curdling.” Gun grimaced, making a distorted face at Off to express his despise.</p>
<p>“That was a good one though.” He nodded and genuinely praised him. Gun smiled tenderly to express his thanks but frowned immediately when Off suddenly grin suggestively, “But do you really approach guys in a geeky manner?”</p>
<p>Gun rolled his eyes, “At least, it’s educational.”</p>
<p>“But you’re spreading fallacy, Gun. It wasn’t educational at all.”</p>
<p>Gun swerved his head towards Off, who was in his left. And since Off was extra taller than him, he had to look up. He sported a confused face with forehead creasing and a curious, adorable eyes.</p>
<p>“Gun, we don’t work on gravity.” Off started to enlighten him facts. He smiled, pull Gun closer by the arm and comfortably positioning an arm over his shoulder before adding mischievously, “It naturally pulls you in.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for going MIA for a month!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER SEVEN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they woke up the next morning, they were all too strained to move. A series of groan and howl enveloped the silence of the cabin. No one was even in the mood to crack a joke at their embarrassing situation.</p>
<p>Everyone’s grimacing while moving, clearing their things to their bags, to journey home. Off’s neck was throbbing extremely and his legs numbing. And it looks like everybody else shares the same suffering he has, as they groaned in chorus as they walk out to their cars.</p>
<p>Last night when Off had enough of teasing Gun, the two walk back to the sofa. They contemplate whether to sacrifice their neck to join the others or get comfortable on the empty bedrooms. In the end, they return to their previous position before they woke. And Off and Gun was starting to regret it because they didn’t know how troubling it is to have a stiff neck.</p>
<p>The ride home was quiet. Off had to double check if his friends weren’t possessed because his friends could be anything but silent. But everyone was too worn out to talk. They’re not even drunk, just extremely drained. By the time they arrived to the public station where they meet before going to the cabin, Tay goes back to being the talkative idiot he was puckering his lips at New. Tay and Jingjing had to switch places since Jingjing rode on Off’s car. And Tay was too dramatic saying he’d be missing New instantly.</p>
<p>Off and Arm had to drag him to the car so they could leave. Off was the one who sat on the steering wheel, driving them home first, before parking in his condo. He spent the next hours massaging his neck and sleeping in comfort.</p>
<p>He woke up around noon and decided to resume his delayed work. The trip was fun, full of jokes and honestly a breather but Off would never admit that to his friends. It was time to go back to reality that he had a massive business to run and consumers to please. He started typing rapidly in his office immediately after arriving at his company’s building. He almost forgot the time, only when his girlfriend called, he had the chance to glance briefly at the clock.</p>
<p>“Are you home yet?” Mook asked first when Off tap the loud speaker button in his phone so it won’t interrupt his typing. His eyes preoccupied with the gadget and his ears free for Mook.</p>
<p>“Nah, why?” he nonchalantly type away.</p>
<p>“Well, I planned to visit you home.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “You can come later.” Off starts opening new word document to start reading a new file when he finally approved the last one. “I’m still in the office.” He added.</p>
<p>“What do you mean later? It’s almost 10.” Mook asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“What?” Off halts his work and immediately glance at the clock behind him. He grimaced slightly upon realizing it’s already 10 minutes before 10 in the evening. He even missed dinner without realizing. His tummy isn’t acting up either to demand for food. He face-palmed, “Crap. I’m sorry. You can ride to my condo now. I’ll be speeding my way there.”</p>
<p>Off starts closing tabs and making sure of saving them for tomorrow. He shut the device down, while hauling his suit from being hanged on the back rest of the computer chair he’s currently utilizing.</p>
<p>“Well, I could come tomorrow if you’re extremely busy.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes while tidying his table, “Don’t be silly. Since when did you start becoming shy on me?”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’m coming now.” He heard Mook laughed before the dial tone.</p>
<p>He ran his way to the parking lot. Mook’s place is a bit far from his place so he would more likely to arrive there first. But Off wasn’t sure if his condo is tidy enough considering he left the place unattended for three days and was too exhausted to clean upon coming home. So he was racing to make his place a bit orderly or his girl would surely worry.</p>
<p>He ran to his condo’s elevator and rode up, until he was face to face with his door. Before he could open, however, he could hear the sound of his TV appliance open and loud howls of laughter. If it was the first time he heard something like this, he would surely freak and call security thinking a burglar is lurking in his place. But this instance happens too often, he already knew who are behind the door. He could only groan in annoyance while keying the door open.</p>
<p>Upon opening, he saw the three he expected to be there idiotically messing the carpet. However, what he didn’t foresee was to witness four other familiar faces each foolishly holding a bottle of beer.</p>
<p>“What is this?” he growled, resting his hands on his waist to express annoyance.</p>
<p>The seven of them synchronously look up to the door and finds his serious stance. They all scramble to their feet and ignored his tone to greet him home in wee.</p>
<p>Arm came closer and swung an arm around Off’s neck, “Oh, he’s finally home!”</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to be rude but who invited you in?” Off rolled his eyes and disentangle Arm’s limbs. He stared at them disdainfully while waiting for the reason for their unwelcomed visit.</p>
<p>“The door’s open for us.” Alice smiles cheekily.</p>
<p>“Please, that’s an obvious lie.” He eye-rolled before adding, “This is illegal trespassing.”</p>
<p>“It can only be considered illegal if the owner wouldn’t give us free pass every dang time.” Alice pointed out whistling.</p>
<p>Off ignored her and observed their silly state. Everyone was wearing their comfortable, loose clothes but they we’re already sweating. Off bet they were in his place long before he arrived. He could see two empty bottles of beer on the floor and glasses filled half-way. Fortunately, no spilled liquid to clean but if they’d continue, there might be.</p>
<p>Gun, Mook, Jingjing and New are smiling awkwardly on the corner watching the four friends bicker. They keep fidgeting the bottles they were holding, not sure to proceed clicking them open or bring them back to the case.</p>
<p>“It’s not even a day since we parted.” Off rolled his eyes again. He was sure his eyeballs would go stuck there one day if he keeps eye-rolling. And it was pretty moronic to miss each other in that short span of time.</p>
<p>Tay nodded, “Yes, but as you can see, it’s been 24 hours since we had alcohol.”</p>
<p>“I don’t get your point but my place isn’t a bar.” Off raises an eyebrow on Tay’s invalid and senseless point.</p>
<p>Off faced the four friends smiling and fidgeting uncomfortably on the corner. Somehow, he feels guilty and ashamed for his behaviour.  It looks like he appears to be wanting to kick them out eagerly. That’s not the case, really. He’s glad to have them on his place for the first time but not on this kind of silly situation where bottles and cups are laying around his floor messily, and they’re wilding like it’s the last day of high school. He’d be more welcoming if he’d host the whole thing in a more orderly manner.</p>
<p>He scratch his head and winced, “I’m sorry for my discourteous manner but my girlfriend’s coming and she wouldn’t like to see alcohol in my place.”</p>
<p>“He’s lying.” Alice rolled his eyes, “Between him and his girlfriend, Mook is more likely to gobble a cup empty willingly.” Alice exposes him nonchalantly before downing her cup in one go. Off only glared at her un-guilty expression.</p>
<p>Alice was right. Mook is more outgoing than him and would respectfully accept a cup if offered without any inhibitions, contrary to what Arm and Tay thinks that Mook’s the one restricting him. Mook isn’t petty, he <em>is </em>petty. She only wanted to get a hold of his whereabouts but wouldn’t exactly tell him off. That was why amongst her girlfriends, Alice could only stand Mook.</p>
<p>Mook, the other Mook, raises an eyebrow, “Mook? Me?”</p>
<p>“Mook, his girlfriend.” Gun nodded at them, remembering he was the only one who knew this information.</p>
<p>“Yep. Don’t listen to him he’s only looking for reasons to kick us out politely.” Alice snorts while refilling her cup another round.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, P’Off. We were invited here and we thought, you voluntarily offer your place.” New stepped up and winced, “Are we bothering?”</p>
<p>“Babe, you’re not bothering.” Tay pouted and immediately wrap his limbs on New’s waist.</p>
<p>“It’s not your house, babe.” New rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Jingjing sheepishly cuts them, “Are we taking these beers elsewhere?” she presented two bottles she’s holding to them.</p>
<p>Mook only shrugged, “Well, we could go.”</p>
<p>“Off? Are you seriously throwing them out?” Tay asked incredulously. Off’s four friends leer at him and Off was feeling more guilty for his behaviour.</p>
<p>He was comfortable being an ass on the four because they knew he didn’t meant it and they were not the type to hold grudges but, for sure, these new friends aren’t familiar with the twist of his intestines. He spats cruel words without the real intention to oppress but they wouldn’t know that, <em>would they</em>?</p>
<p>He bit his lip and look at them closely in a regretful manner, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry. You could stay.”</p>
<p>He just shrugged his unsettled feeling of having to clean the mess they would be making today. Mook’s coming over too but Mook wouldn’t mind meeting more of his friends anyway.</p>
<p>Off was starting to redeem his kindness back after taking back his vileness when everyone in the room snorts at him and began high-fiving each other. New’s friends were looking smug like they were not the same guys who looks uncomfy earlier. His friends were looking proud looking at those four like a parent watching their kid do well in their crafts.</p>
<p>“Told you, it would work.” Alice grins and rest an arm over Mook’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“What work?” Off stares at their celebratory faces seemingly lost on the whole drama. It took him several seconds when it finally dawned on him, “You planned guilt-tripping me?”</p>
<p>Arm laughs at his betrayed face, “You never learned, my friend.”</p>
<p>New faced Tay and boastfully said, “How was my acting babe? Do you think I could outstage Johnny Depp?”</p>
<p>Tay smirks, “I’ll steal an Oscar for you, love.”</p>
<p>Dreadfully, Off gave them his most contemptuous look. “You are all awful.”</p>
<p>They only howled at his face and proceeds to click a bottle cap open and distribute the cups they left on the floor. They ignore his presence to raise their cups for a victory cheer for an award-winning drama they staged. Gun drew closer, audaciously forced him to hold a cup and encourage him to clink their cup but he was persistent on his feet and refused to do so. Gun only shrugged and left his dejected expression to go and clinked with everybody else.</p>
<p>While Off, internally, swore to never be swayed again at those conniving faces. He regards himself smart, smarter than them, but he doesn’t know why he’s always easily manipulated and would constantly fall at their soft pleads. And he would repeatedly promised himself to never be swayed at their dominion but he always fail.</p>
<p>And there’s this undesirable fact that his three old friends are superb teachers instructing their new friends on how to outsmart him. That’s ultimately somber-some. He couldn’t even tame the three rioting in his condo, then there’s four more crazy addition to babysit. Now that’s just <em>awesome</em>.</p>
<p>They were still drowning on their accomplishment when a knock interrupted their partying, followed by a soft click and a creak on the door while it’s opening. Everyone put their glasses down and patiently wait on who would be behind the door. They were not expecting some more guest for their impromptu party after all. Off could only glower thinking he has not move to clean a single spot for Mook’s arrival but unfortunately, she’s already here. He could see the scattered mess brought about by his friends and it’s not making his place well-ordered.</p>
<p>Mook, on her casual shirt and jeans, was welcomed with silent stares. She knew Off’s long-time friends but was a stranger for the rest. She smiled fiddly, “Hi,”</p>
<p>“Mook.” Off acknowledged her first and rushed to her sides before presenting the seven on their unpleasant appearance. They waved back at her.</p>
<p>“What’s going on in here?” Mook look around and found the empty bottles so she sort of formed an idea on what’s going on.</p>
<p>Tay stepped forward and explained, “We bought some beers and visit our friend, Jumpol, here.”</p>
<p>“That’s nice. Why are y’all still standing?” she asked and turns to Off making a dissatisfied expression, “That’s not very accommodating, Off.”</p>
<p>As if they got the permission they needed, everyone goes back to occupying his furnitures like they own the dang thing. They started refilling their cups and Gun looks like he is almost out when he couldn’t aim for the cup straight. Gun ended up spilling some liquid on the floor to which Off distastefully leer.</p>
<p>Off exhaled his annoyance, “Trust me, the last thing I would want to do is to accommodate them.”</p>
<p>Off without much choice, guides Mook’s back to find her a vacant seat. He couldn’t find any so he kicked Arm out of the single-sitter sofa he owns and offer it for Mook. Arm groaned at Off but gleefully greeted his girlfriend. Mook could only laugh at their witless squabble and sat down facing the rest of them partying in pandemonium. Off crouched below the seat, occupying the space between Mook’s feet.</p>
<p>They introduce themselves to her in an extremely drunk manner, barking between words to swallow the liquid stuck on their throat. In spite of their unintelligible, intoxicated musings, Mook only nodded seemingly able to decipher them. She immediately looked like she belong to the gang after minutes, very contradictory to Off who is still moping on one corner. But at least, Mook regards them fun and instantly found a twin in her namesake, Mook. They bond like they were sisters separated at birth. Now, Off was feeling more left out. It was supposed to be a quiet dinner with his girl, now his place was loud and uncontrolled.</p>
<p>At quarter to 12 midnight, everyone was playing spin the bottle. But they were anything but cliché so it was to either do the dare simply or take off one thing they were wearing. Off scorned to never get involve at that silly game but he couldn’t really win against his friends, and there’s his girlfriend too. He can only be thankful he wore manifold layers of clothes.</p>
<p>“Off,” Alice laughs maddeningly, “Please write on a sheet of paper your credit card number, fold it neatly and give it to me. <em>Only me</em>.” Alice look around and grinned at everyone for her clever challenge.</p>
<p>But one thing about their imbecilic game, it was a game where you’re force to strip one thing off your body than do the dare.</p>
<p>Off glared at Alice, to which the latter just smirked at him tauntingly. He sighed and decided to take off his pants instead of his undershirt leaving him on his boxers. He couldn’t expose his protruding stomach because it wasn’t anything similar to what Arm or Tay has. And he couldn’t obviously give Alice what she wants or else he’d be rat poor after she drain his bank empty.</p>
<p>Everyone was already half naked. The boys, except for him, already lose their shirts. The girls are close to revealing their underwears, excluding his girlfriend who cheekily just took off one bracelet one at a time. Unluckily for them, his girlfriend is obsessed with jewelries and wore many on her arms. Off was very thankful he goes to work wrapped in multiple layers or he’d be the same as them by now. Nobody took the dare yet since they were cruel with it.</p>
<p>“Awe, just take off the shirt Off.” Alice pouted. She’s planning to have all five guys naked but she wasn’t that fortunate.</p>
<p>“He wouldn’t.” Off’s girlfriend laughed. “I think if the bottle points at him again, he’d take off his boxers first than his shirt.”</p>
<p>Off disregards them and starts to spin the bottle. It slows down on Arm and ultimately stops at the drunk Mook. That’s how he’s going to differentiate them now. His girlfriend Mook is sober, while the other Mook is crazy drunk.</p>
<p>He pursed his lips, “Mook, stop drinking.”</p>
<p>The drunk Mook glared at him and proceed to take off her shirt. Now she’s on her undergarments in Off’s cold condo. That was supposed to be an easy dare but Mook is having a hard time letting the bottle go.</p>
<p>Off observed their pity state. They were all shaking, holding on their shoulders as they proceed with the game. His girlfriend was laughing at them being the only one still in full clothes, she had three more bracelet so it is more likely they would go naked first before they could strip one garment out of his girlfriend’s body. Off glowered and bit his lip when a chill ran down his spine.</p>
<p>He scoffed at them, “You know what? This is crazy. Why do we endure being shivering idiots when there’s an available clothes for us to snug? Let’s just end this crap now.”</p>
<p> They all raised an eyebrow at him and synchronously shook their heads. They were all trying to get his girlfriend took her shirt but Off found it pointless. It doesn’t help that Mook is giving them taunting eyes, so their determination flamed and refused to stop playing. Off found it meaningless. <em>What would they get if Mook stripped anyway</em>?</p>
<p>The drunk Mook spin the bottle, ignoring his protest. It stopped on him again.</p>
<p>She shivers, “How about you just took off your girlfriend’s shirt so we could end this right now?”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair!” His girlfriend loudly complained and watch him attentively if ever he tried to make a single limb to move and strip her out of her shirt.</p>
<p>But Off couldn’t exactly force anyone out of their garments if they don’t want to, more so his girlfriend. That would be assault. And Mook is giving him a vile look that pretty much decode to ‘don’t you dare’ and he wouldn’t want to anger her. So even if he wanted to end the game right now, he’s force to strip his undershirt. He immediately hugged his tummy before they could start teasing him but mercifully, everyone was too cold to pay heed and just shrugged and trembled some more.</p>
<p>He picked the bottle again and spin it for the umpteenth time. This time, it stops on Gun who paled upon realizing. He’s left with his boxers so if he couldn’t do the dare, he’d be coerced to peel his last piece of clothing and proceed with the game butt naked. Off shuddered upon realizing it too.</p>
<p>“Don’t be cruel P’.” Gun sulked, hugging himself more.</p>
<p>Off stared not knowing what to make Gun do. Gun was obviously too cold since he can’t stop quivering and he looks like a poor puppy. He glanced at the pile of clothes on their floor, then back at Gun. He sighed, “Find my suit Gun.”</p>
<p>Gun beamed at him and stood up to find Off’s suit on the mountain of clothes they made upon tossing garments after garments. He instantly found it at the bottom part and present it to Off.</p>
<p>“And what?”</p>
<p>“Wear it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER EIGHT</p>
<p>“Don’t be hard-headed. Just stay, babe.” Off pleads.</p>
<p>Mook only rolled her eyes and proceed to grab her sling bag from the chair. Off starts shooing everyone out by 1 in the morning explaining firmly that no one gets to stay in his condo. They all play deaf and rolled on the floor to disregard him but he starts pulling them from the carpet so they were left with no choice but walk out yawning. They couldn’t exactly drift to dreamland in his condo if Off keeps kicking them. Off didn’t mean to generalize them. He wants Mook to stay, however, when he turned around after watching his friends walk slowly out, Mook is already hauling her jacket and about to leave.</p>
<p>He goes on panic mode immediately and they start fighting outside his door with his friends slowly sobering as they listen to the two.</p>
<p>Earlier, everyone gave up trying to make Mook strip. The cold starts to penetrate them so they just call it a night and decides to sleep on the floor. Off was kind enough to let them rest for 10 minutes before he starts to throw pillows at them to wake them up.</p>
<p>“You kicked out your friends but you’d let me stay?” Mook raised her brow.</p>
<p>“I kicked out my friends so I could finally have you alone.” He corrected.</p>
<p>Arm decided to stand in between them and interjected, “That’s not fair Off. You love her more than us?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes.” Off said in a ‘duh’ tone.</p>
<p>“Ouch.” Arm held into his chest faking pain.</p>
<p>Tay and Alice tap Arm’s back and joined his mourning. Off could only roll his eyes at them being dramatic. Mook, on the other hand, crosses her arms at their silly banters.</p>
<p>“I’m going with them.” She decides pointing at those three.</p>
<p>“I can’t win against you, can I?”</p>
<p>“Nope. So adieu.” She waved and walk closer to Off’s friends.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’m driving you home.” Off rolled his eyes and starts to fumble his car keys in his pocket. When Mook starts to crunch her face to object, he gave her a pointed stare, “It’s past 1 am.”</p>
<p>“Us too?” Tay asked giving Off doe eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you Mook?” He raised his eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I am Mook.” Someone behind them interjects. It was the drunk Mook smiling goofily and pointing at herself. Off almost forgot about them, but he knew New brought his car with him so he can manage to chauffeur his friends back home.</p>
<p>“Are you my girlfriend, Mook?” Off asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>“I am your girl-friend, Mook.” She smiles innocently indicating the pause between the ‘girl’ and the ‘friend’.</p>
<p>Off rolled his eyes again and decides to address the sober New instead. “Gosh, New, take her home. She is an annoying drunk.”</p>
<p>They look dim-wittedly drunk, holding unto each other. Jingjing has her arms around Gun’s shoulder but it’s hard to differentiate who is helping who when both of them staggered as they make a step. Mook refused to let go of the wall while holding her obviously spinning head. While New, probably the most sober of them all, was watching the three while clinging unto Tay’s elbow. Off turned and observed his four friends this time. Arm and Alice are smiling at each other while holding one another’s nose, competing who will lose air first and Tay glaring at him for no apparent reason. Off winced thinking how could he leave them on their own. They would obviously just past out on the street and make it home by morning.</p>
<p>He sighed to himself and declare to drive everyone home, except for New’s gang. New is clearheaded so he can entrust the steering wheel to him. His girlfriend seems fine with the idea and helped him drag Arm, Alice and Tay to the parking and eventually to the backseat of his car. It was a struggle because Arm and Alice refused to let go of each other’s nose but ultimately, they arrived.</p>
<p>Arm and Alice immediately fell asleep as soon as they start moving while Tay continues mumbling his boyfriend’s name. After several minutes, he drifted to sleep to Off and Mook’s relief. They dropped Alice first in her apartment’s gate. She walks sleepily before banging the gate loudly. Off grimaced and look around her neighbours, scared if she woke anyone but fortunately none. They left when she was welcomed by her grumpy-looking landlady. Arm’s the next one they drove home. He only salute at them before keying their gate open. Lastly, Tay. Waking the idiot was the ultimate struggle. When he finally budge, he went out, only to knock on Off’s window. Off has no choice but to lower them.</p>
<p>He smiled, “Love you, my friend.” He instantly puckered his lips and sneak a kiss on his cheek before Off could register what he has done. Off repugnantly tear his friend before shooing him away and wiping his cheek, embarrassed when Mook laughs at him.</p>
<p>He grumbled, “Go away Tay.” To which Tay happily do so.</p>
<p>Both of them went back to the road, the comfortable silence enveloping them. Since Mook’s house was the farthest among them, she will be last to arrive home. But it would be an opportunity for Off to finally have Mook to himself. It’s been a week since he last seen Mook and his friends is making it difficult for him to meet her.</p>
<p>“Finally. That was chaotic.” He breathed when they we’re driving smoothly to an empty road. Fortunately, traffic doesn’t happen at dawn so it would be easy to drive without pause.</p>
<p>“That was fun, you mean?” Mook laughs.</p>
<p>Off gave her a side glance and roll his eyes, disagreeing. Mook grinned at his negative reaction.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I actually came to update you I already have my passport.” Mook decided to disclose, watching him intently from the passenger seat for any sign of reaction. When Off just nodded nonchalantly looking ahead the road, Mook exhaled nervously.</p>
<p>“That’s fast.” Off commented, refusing to give any kind of emotion.</p>
<p>“My parents called someone to rush things.”</p>
<p>“You privilege princess.”</p>
<p>Mook cheekily smirked at him which makes Off laughed.</p>
<p>Off bit his lips and decided to steer the topic away, asking the most unusual question he wouldn’t have thought of asking but proceed anyway, “So, how do you think of them?”</p>
<p>“Them?”</p>
<p>“My new friends.” Off pursed his lips, too shy to admit their relation. Mook was observing him intently and caught that shyness.</p>
<p>“They are crazy.” She smiled genuinely.</p>
<p>“What kind of crazy? Annoying crazy or adorable crazy?”</p>
<p>“A combination of both.” Mook laughs thinking about the past hours of silly conversation between them. Often times, it’s hard to find common ground between your boyfriend’s friends and you but with them, Mook was instantly welcomed to their gang like they’ve known each other for years. They were even bickering unashamedly like how a close friend would do. Though she doesn’t know if it was just the alcohol talking but she truly had a great time.</p>
<p>“I thought they were just downright annoying.” Off grind his teeth and faced Mook for an instance to display dismay on her answer.</p>
<p>“I don’t exactly know how you are friends with them.” Mook wondered.</p>
<p>“Right? I’m the only decent one in that group.”</p>
<p>Mook raised an eyebrow to question him, to which Off scowled.</p>
<p>“But they’re good for you.” She tilted her head slightly while watching him fondly.</p>
<p>“I don’t get why.”</p>
<p>“You’re too uptight, Off. Your four friends couldn’t get you to loosen up so maybe an addition of four more can make you budge.”</p>
<p>“Is uptight an insult?” Off glared at her for a second before facing back to the road.</p>
<p>“I like them.” She smiles, “I know for sure you won’t be feeling lonely one day.”</p>
<p>Both of them succumb to silence, but this time it wasn’t the comfortable kind like how Off felt when he’s always with Mook. He always valued his time with her because she is his calm. Being with Mook is like laying on a safe raft under the starry skies on a big still ocean. His head is always clear and he always wanted it to be like that. But right now, she is scaring him.</p>
<p>“That’s a taboo.” Off breathe in silence. Mook was watching him and nodded when he clearly wanted to end the topic.</p>
<p>“Okay. You don’t want to talk about it then I won’t.” She gave him a sweet smile, “But just know that having them around you makes me relieve.”</p>
<p>They drove in silence to her house. It was a fragile silence and nobody wanted to test the glass and break it. They settle to comforting themselves in quietude. Mook doesn’t want to risk it and just inclined her back on the seat while Off was looking ahead seriously on an empty road like he was being very cautious of crashing.</p>
<p>It was a few moments earlier when they arrived in front of her gate. Off only parked in silence and waited for Mook to went out. Mook contemplates whether to said goodbye awkwardly or just leave in silence. It took her several seconds before making up her mind and climbing unto Off’s seat and kissed his cheek. She didn’t want to keep the guy awake thinking of their conversation so might as well leave on a happy note. Off was confused one second but ultimately broke a soft smile afterward.</p>
<p>“See you,” she waved when she’s outside.</p>
<p>Off was glad Mook pull him back to calmness. She will always have that effect. And he will be missing that effect. Off drove home in peace that dawn.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It has been days since that impromptu party in his condo and Off had a peaceful following days when none of the seven came knocking on his place. They might look like they have all the time of their lives but they are, nevertheless, adults with jobs too. They keep complaining how crappy their jobs and would want to resign but they couldn’t buy their own beer if they don’t work. So they need to earn and be tedious people for some days and let loose again on pay day.</p>
<p>Off thought he could have the week his alone, but he thought wrong. Three days of peace after, on a Thursday morning, he was about to leave for work when someone called for him. He is already dressed appropriately for office and decides to wait for the valet in the entrance instead of going all the way to the parking. Someone was speaking indistinctly behind and he pay no thought about it thinking it was a normal buzz of people going to work.</p>
<p>“Psst,” Off bit his lip and check his watch, waiting for his car.</p>
<p>“Babe!” Someone called. Off only looked straight and fixed his stance when his feet starts to numb from standing long.</p>
<p>“P’Off!” Someone called a little loudly, this time with his name so Off crunched his eyebrows and turn around the lobby’s entrance. Someone was rushing towards him with a dishevelled hair and sloppy trudge. He couldn’t identify who’s who for a second before she sweep her hair all at once on one side and there, on her ungraceful state is her friend Mook.</p>
<p>“Mook?”</p>
<p>“Babe, are you deaf?” She finally arrived in his front. She heaved a sighed looking back from where she came from then back at Off.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, Mook?”</p>
<p>“What Mook? It’s<em> babe</em>.” She blinked successively at him while biting her lip in panic.</p>
<p>“Are you delusional?” he asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“Mook, come on.” Someone behind her held her wrist and Off could see the alarm in her eyes when the guy touched her. Off observed the skater boy preying on Mook. He’s wearing a grey bonnet, a red polo with sleeves reaching his elbows and denim. He looks completely casual and unalarming but Mook immediately disentangle his hold and cling immediately to Off’s elbows pinching them hard. Off grimaced at the pain and glared at her.</p>
<p>“Babe, he’s harassing me. I already told him I have a boyfriend but he’s very persistent.” Mook reported and hug his elbows tighter. Off was wincing trying to unattached the monkey when her nails starts digging into his skin.</p>
<p>“Mook, I know you’re lying. Dude, I’m so sorry. I’m going to drag her away now.” The guy rolled his eyes and starts reaching for her wrist again.</p>
<p>Off observed Mook’s nervous state when the guy coiled his hand on her wrist and that’s when Off perceive what she’s been trying to do. He might’ve been a rapist or a kidnapper or a stalker to Mook. So Off turned his glare towards the guy instead and snake an arm on Mook’s waist securely, disabling the skater boy from dragging Mook away. He menacingly raised an eyebrow to the guy when he looked at him in confusion, and Off played along with Mook’s act, “Babe, who is he?”</p>
<p>Mook sighed, “I don’t know him. He’s tailing me for a while now.”</p>
<p>“Dude, are you my girlfriend’s stalker? I could sue you, you know?” He turn his attention to the guy and threatened him in an aura that screams superior.</p>
<p>“Wait, are you serious?” The guy stared at him in confusion.</p>
<p>“Am I laughing?” Off raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“But we just hook up last night.”</p>
<p>“You did?” Off laughed sarcastically, “All the more reason to beat you up, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Bro, I didn’t mean to. I thought she was available.” He starts to reason looking back at Mook for help but Mook only stared back at the poor guy while holding Off’s waist.</p>
<p>“The longer I see your face, the higher the urge to wreck it.”</p>
<p>The guy murmured along the lines of “She’s crazy!” before walking away disdainfully, taking the path he came from. Fortunately, Off’s intimidation worked because honestly he wouldn’t go as far as punching someone when he could straight up call security. The building’s guard are stationed a few meters from them so it wouldn’t be too difficult to call for help, and avoid bruising his beloved knuckles. That might be one of the reason the skater boy didn’t pursue Mook more.</p>
<p>When the boy was out of sighed. Off and Mook sighed in peace and faced each other. Off looking at her judgingly from what has conspired. Mook only returned a sheepish smile. Mook is wild, Off knew that. But that carelessness could possibly bring her danger. And she can’t come and cling to anyone for saving, if she’s the one looking for trouble in the first place only to freak and realised her faults.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Off raised an eyebrow to which Mook pouted, thinking she will be scolded again. Off rest both his hands on his waist while looking straight her.</p>
<p>“That was my one night stand and he wouldn’t want to be just that.” She explained nonchalantly as if dismissing.</p>
<p>“And you decide to come here for rescue? What if I’m not around?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re here.” Mook pursed her lips, shrugging.</p>
<p>Off was starting to sympathize the poor skater boy back there. Mook is quiet misleading. She partied like a mischievous free woman available for something but when she got that fun, she’d drop guys faster than a heartbeat. Mook isn’t exactly lying she had someone because there’s Toyy but shouldn’t she just pick a struggle and stick with it? Choose one either to stay put and try to work that lengthy romance she had with Toyy or just break it off and get wilding like she’s doing right now. She’s dragging guys left and right. She can’t have the best of both worlds.</p>
<p>Mook started combing her hair with her fingers and crouched fixing the straps of her sandals Off didn’t noticed they were undone. When she’s done, she stood straight and tap Off’s shoulders before turning like a miss universe and walk away like a usual day to work, like the past few minutes didn’t happen. Off stared at her back in disdain.</p>
<p>“Don’t I get something from that?” Off called loudly, catching people’s attention.</p>
<p>Mook turn her upper body around and smiles. She brought a hand over her lips before blowing a kiss to him and make a finger hear. She winked and waved and then, finally leaving to nowhere. Off was thinking along the lines of ‘thank you’ but maybe a flying kiss would suffice.</p>
<p>Not long later his car finally arrived. He went to work casually and thankful he didn’t get much of that weirdness coming from his friends. He was absorbed the whole day on work and finished things quickly so by 10 in the evening, he’s home and sprawled on his sofa texting Mook.</p>
<p>He didn’t anticipate a visitor by evening but he was curious when someone knocks on his place. It can’t be his friends. His friends don’t know how to knock and would barge in uninvited and would resort to stealing his keys than have the decency to ask for it. Plus maybe they know Off wouldn’t give them his keys. Off thought none of it and pocketed his phone. He proceeds to open the door. He found Gun clutching into his door knob and smiling idiotically. Gun didn’t even realized the door is open for a few moments before Off called his attention.</p>
<p>“Gun?” Off calls, looking down on his dishevelled collar and pale lips. Gun was blinking several times and shaking his head vigorously as if trying to keep himself awake while talking to Off.</p>
<p>He smiles, “P’, Hello! I came to visit.”</p>
<p>But Off already doubted his presence by the state he came. He looks like he came from a wonderful night out and gobbled plentiful of alcohol in result, he couldn’t find his way home and resorts to knocking on the door of a friend closest from where he came from.</p>
<p>“You came to crash, right?”</p>
<p>“Will you let me?” Gun slurs.</p>
<p>“No.” Off shook his head and decides to narrow the opening of his door and blocked Gun’s way in.</p>
<p>“Why? Let me through.” Gun fought his way inside, only banging his head on Off’s shoulder. It was futile. Gun was obviously drunk and the little strength he has left couldn’t be on par to Off’s sober strength. Gun pursed his lips, making a doe eyes and punching Off’s chest hoping the tall guy would budge. But Off only stood firm and refused to step aside.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sleepy, P’Off.” Gun begged, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“Then go home.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I will. But can I drink water first?” Gun nodded, conceding defeat and asked water innocently instead.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re planning. You asked for water so you can creep in.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true!” Gun shook his head vigorously. “The alcohol’s making my throat dry, I need water. You can even call a taxi for me to assure you I’d leave after.”</p>
<p>Off thought for a moment, observing Gun’s state. He was coughing out his sore throat as if it would work so Off knew he can’t be lying. Plus adding the fact that he can’t obviously navigate his way home if he’s drunk so he would need to sober up a little or the taxi would leave him on the streets. Calling a taxi for Gun wouldn’t be too bad at least, he would know he’d ride safe and Gun would be force to move and go home when he knew a vehicle is waiting for him. So Off took his phone out first to call for a taxi, all the while eyeing Gun’s head drifting left and right. If he could get his head on a pillow, he would obviously pass out and snore immediately. When he finally booked one, he stepped aside and let Gun pass through.</p>
<p>Gun gleefully walk through and tripping on the floor the next second.</p>
<p>“Careful,” Off rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>He smoothly took Gun’s arm and placed it on his shoulder. He snaked an arm on his waist for support while carefully leading him inside his place. Gun smiled sleepily and thank him. Gun just laid his head on Off’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting Off do the work of carrying him inside.</p>
<p>“You’re drunk again.” Off disappointedly said.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not.” Gun crunched his nose and repulsively disagree.</p>
<p>“Sure thing. Drunk people believes they’re not drunk.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Off nodded, entertaining the curious expression of Gun. He looks adorable sporting a confused and baby face.</p>
<p>“I am drunk! I am drunk!” Gun loudly announced looking at Off trying to convince the tall guy he is intoxicated, to which Off already knows. Gun scrunched his nose before asking innocently, “So am I not drunk anymore?”</p>
<p>Off laughs, “Yes, you’re completely sober.”</p>
<p>Off dropped Gun on his living room, the latter immediately grabbed his throw pillows and hug them, nestling his face into it. Gun sighed as if finally finding comfort. Off walks to his kitchen to grab a pitcher of water from his fridge then pouring it in a glass for Gun. He came back only to see Gun sniffing his pillows.</p>
<p>“Here, Gun,” Off offers the glass. Gun immediately jerked awake and receive them. Off was even afraid one second when Gun’s hand was shaking while tipping them empty but fortunately, he manage to consume them without spilling.</p>
<p>“How long ‘til the taxi arrives?” Gun slurs, burying his face on the pillows again.</p>
<p>“Five to ten minutes.” Off shrugged.</p>
<p>“Okay. Can I sleep for five minutes?”</p>
<p>Off, finding it reasonable, just nodded and let Gun drift to sleep. Gun was immediately pulled to dreamland. All the while, Off was watching him intently. Off observed how Gun’s fat cheeks squashed into his pillows adorably, his puckered lips slightly open, and his soft breathes. He feels like it would be a crime to disturb his adorable state.</p>
<p>Off bit his lips, contemplating for a few seconds, before calling to cancel the taxi and let Gun sleep for more than 5 minutes in his living room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>